Omega Alpha
by TheMaster4444
Summary: Buffy sent Angel to hell Scott lost everything to the Alpha Pack. Both ran to escape the pain but what happens when the Slayer and the True Alpha end up working together. What happens when Buffy brings him back to Sunnydale? Will he heal in the fires of the Hellmouth and battles against demons? Or will he break when his past arrives Buffy Season 3 Episode 1 Post Season 3 Teen Wolf
1. Chapter 1

**I have noticed that almost all Buffy crossovers begin in the show's later seasons. So this will begin after my own personal highly bloody ending to Teen Wolf season 3 and the first episode of Buffy season 3. Enjoy!**

Omega Alpha

Chapter 1

Anne and Jackson

Buffy's POV

I didn't know why I was still there. To be honest I didn't really care. Even if the streets and lights of LA had once been comforting marks of home, the city of angels was merely a haven I could use to flee from my new home. Who am I kidding? Sunnydale wasn't my home anymore. I had been expelled from school, almost arrested on murder charges, and worst of all, my mother now knew I was the vampire slayer and had reacted just about as badly as I had feared. So after I had finished saving the world by killing my boyfriend, I had hoped on a bus and abandoned everything and everyone who had been a part of my life, including my duties as the Slayer.

Now I was miserably working in a diner as a minimum wage waitress so could afford the rent on my apartment. So while I was still in the hell pit of the world, at least I didn't have to constantly risk my life to save the ungrateful planet.

On the inside, I knew my forced retirement would not last. How could I forget when I had to confront a walking reminder every time I walked into work.

He was good looking, in a sort of rugged handsome way. His skin was bronze and his muscles quite obvious. His black cropped hair was styled in a way similar to the way Angel's had, but it did not spike upward. Any other girl probably would have been swooning over him in an instant. But as I was constantly being reminded, I am no normal girl.

His facial features were drowned in endless mourning. His brown eyes were as heavy as mud bricks, weighed down by an infinite sorrow, his mouth never inching into a smile. Had that been all, I would have assumed that his girlfriend had left him, but slayers had the ability to sense the supernatural and this boy screamed of the mystical like a howling wolf. He walked in the sunlight so he was obviously not a vampire. But there were plenty of demons who were unaffected by Sol's rays and just because his nametag identified him as Jackson did not mean that it wasn't some crazy pronunciation change or an absurd demonic pun.

Normally, even if I wasn't in my ten minute retirement phase, would have taken him out in a moment. But there was nothing to support my slayer suspicion, no deaths, no mysterious disappearances. I did not want to get involved if I did not have to and if my hunch turned out to be wrong and he was a regular human, I would be arrested for murder, again. So I went about my business as if nothing was different about him and he ignored me.

Eventually I found myself taking the order of a terrible looking, passionately kissing couple. I learned that their names were Lily and Rickie apparently they were practically broke after spending all their money on matching half heart tattoos with each other's name on them. I honestly didn't care about them much until Lily suddenly perked her head up from lala land and looked at me strangely. "Hey, do I know you?"

There was no way I was taking the chance that this woman was from Sunnydale. There were too many tragedies to run from, too many demons (both real and metaphorical) to hide away from. So I told the young couple I would get them their food and promptly went up to Jackson and asked him to cover for me. He did not seem happy about it but agreed nonetheless.

Meanwhile, I took off for my apartment. Along the way, the sunny day in Los Angeles seemed darker than when I had fought the Master, so long ago, when I had died, but Angel was still by my side fighting the good fight. An old decrepit woman hid herself in the shadow of an overcast roof, constantly repeating, "I'm no one. I'm no one." Cruelly, all I could think was, _join the club. _

When I returned to where I was staying, I decided to just sit down on my bed. It wasn't as if I had any homework to do, Snyder had expelled me. So I sat on the covers thinking about how my life had fallen apart. But mopping was something I just couldn't do for long here, not without breaking down into tears.

Before I realized what was going on, I was back on the streets in the dead of night. Not looking for trouble, I rarely had to anyway. Sure enough, a faintly familiar voice started calling out my alias. "Anne! Anne!" I ignored the shouts as insignificant prattling until a different name was put forth. "Buffy!"

That earned my attention and I turned around to see Lily running up to me alone. We struck up a conversation in which she revealed that she had once gone by Chantarelle as part of a cult that worshiped vampires. I had met her once when her group had tried to turn me over to Spike so he would make them vampires. He then almost killed them and I had to save their lives. The discussion took a less pleasing route later and was fortunately interrupted by an old man who walked through us without a word muttering over and over, "I'm no one. I'm no one." I recalled those same words were being repeated by the elder lady I had seen earlier.

However the man began walking into the middle of the road just as a truck came driving down. He was going to be hit but before I could move to help him, another figure bolted toward him from the other side of the street, shoving the senior citizen out of the way just as the vehicle slammed into the rescuer, sending him barreling down to the pavement.

I charged toward the fallen hero and arrived at him before anyone else. Incredibly, he stood back up almost as soon as I got there. One clear look at his face revealed that the old man's savior was Jackson, who could apparently get hit by a speeding truck and get up like it was a day at the beach. Amid others' cries for an ambulance and Jackson's own protests that he was fine, I confirmed in my mind that though he was not likely evil, my colleague was without a doubt supernatural.

When Jackson fled the scene, I raced after to follow him, but when I followed him around a corner, I accidently slammed into a middle aged guy with brown hair. He dropped some flyers he was carrying and out of instinctive curtsey, I bent down to help him pick them up, losing my prey in the process.

"Where are you running to?" he asked jokingly as we collected his papers. When I had handed him the last one, he inquired far more seriously, "Maybe the better question is, where are you running from?"

"What makes you think I'm running?" I asked without any real spirit.

"You have the look" he said, as if that made any sense.

"What look?"

"The look that you had to grow up too fast. Teens come here all the time and with nothing to go home to and well, lose hope" he explained.

"I'm fine" I protested.

"Then why are you here?" he countered. I did not have any response to that. "What's your name?" he inquired with care.

"Anne" I lied, keeping to my alias.

"Ken" he supplied. "Here, take one of these" he said, handing me a flyer he had for a teen shelter. "I know you're not exactly starving but we aren't just interested in feeding the body, we care about the soul too. Who knows, you might find something you're missing."

I took the flyer so I would not offend the man and decided to return to my apartment to wallow in pain. Ken was wrong. I couldn't find what I was missing at his shelter, or anywhere else on the planet. Because I had sent Angel to hell and there was no way to get him back. So I had to find something else to absorb my time and finding out what Jackson was fit the bill perfectly.

The next day however, Jackson did not come in to work. But Lily did. "Bu- Anne, can I talk to you?"

"Now is really not a good time" I informed her as I refilled sugar cylinders while secretly keeping an eye on the door to see if Jackson walked in.

"Please, Rickie is missing and I haven't seen him in more than a day. He has never left me for that long" she pleaded.

I asked her why she wasn't asking people whose job it was to handle these sorts of things like the police but she had a reason for every one. Finally, I forcefully told her, "I don't do this kind of stuff, not anymore."

"But" she begged. "But I don't know what to do."

And like that, I was back in the game.

Scott's POV

Los Angeles had seemed a good place to get lost. On paper at least, the city was huge and filled with people far more important than me. But my subconscious was really what drove me to the metropolis. Stiles had compiled a list of strange phenomena that occurred outside of Beacon Hills and a whole lot them had something to do with the City of Angels.

_Stiles. _Even nine months after I had watched my best friend get killed by Deucalion, the very thought of him wrecked pain upon my mind. That was why I had left Derek, Isaac, Lydia, and everyone else in Beacon Hills who survived the Alpha Pack's rampage. I had only taken Jackson's name as cover because he was one of the few who got out of town alive and I had hoped some of his luck would rub off on me, despite his whole tenure as the Kanima. Every corner and person I saw reminded me of those I had lost. _Stiles. My mother. Alison._

Even as I tried to forget them though, I sought to honor their memory. At first, I spilled the blood of the wicked as I had with Deucalion but I felt empty after every kill and so now I only slay demons and vampires. Of course, only the evil ones. I had made friends with a good demon called the Host who ran a peaceful club and karaoke bar. He also happened to be able to read destinies. So when teenage runaways started disappearing, I went to him and sang a few lines of an old lullaby my mom used to sing to me. He told me I would find my answers at a blood clinic. He also told me that I was going to meet someone who would help me move on and that it was very likely going to be the last time he saw me. I didn't know how those two things fitted together but I really did not care if I died. I had nobody left to live for.

So I walked into the blood clinic in the dead of night and kicked down the door. Which I later noticed was rather unnecessary since someone had already ripped out the knob. The second thing I noticed was the short blond girl looking over the files on the desk and if my werewolf super hearing was correct, she had just finished saying, "Candidate for what?"

Of course my whole kicking down the door thing attracted her attention and the girl looked up at me. I recognized her instantly. "Anne."

"Jackson" she acknowledged.

"What are you two doing?" asked a woman in a nurse outfit who had just entered the room.

"Breaking into your office and looking at your private files" Anne responded as if she did every day.

"For the record, I just broke in" I stated.

"I'm calling the police" the nurse declared. That initiative was hampered when Anne casually ripped the phone off the wall.

"Candidate for what?" Anne asked again menacingly. "You have Rickie down as one and he is missing. You some other kids labeled that way too. How much do you want to bet they're missing too."

"I just give them the names of the healthy ones" the nurse protested.

"Give them to who?" Anne demanded.

"They will kill me if I tell you."

I really wasn't in the mood for cowardly deception so I decided to speed up the information gathering process. My eyes began to glow true alpha red, my nail enlarged and sharpened into claws, and my canines grew into massive fangs as I completed wolfing out. The nurse saw me and began to cower against the wall. Anne turned around and her eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when they saw me. "Give them to who?" I echoed.

The nurse couldn't stop talking after that, but I got what I needed and went to some homeless shelter run by a guy named Ken. Anne caught up to me along the way however. "What are you?" she asked. "You aren't a vampire and you don't seem like a demon. You actually looked like a werewolf back there but it isn't a full moon and all the ones I've seen have had yellow eyes, not red."

"The moon doesn't matter" I responded, not really caring what I said. Anne knew about the creatures that the night sheltered so avoiding the truth would probably make her want to kill me. "It increases my savagery but other than that it is a non factor. As for the eyes, I'm an alpha. Those wolves you've seen were betas, weaker wolves, followers in a pack. An alpha is the leader, stronger, faster, and the one who can give the bite."

"So where is your pack?" she asked.

"Don't have one, I'm an Omega Alpha as in, I don't make anyone else a werewolf. There is no way I would put other person through the hell I've had to go through" I stated firmly. "What about you? It takes something more than human to rip out doorknobs and wall phones."

"I'm the Slayer" she said as if she wished she were lying.

"Care to explain?"

"The Slayer" she said tiredly as if she had the words that came out of her mouth. "The one girl in the entire world who will be given the power to fight the vampires, the demons, etc. Essentially, I have superpowers so that I can kill creatures of the night and save the world."

"Yet instead you've run away to LA to wait tables. What happened?"

"Long story" she stated, clearly not willing to discuss the matter any further. "What happened to you?"

"A bastard of a powerful alpha came into town with his pack and killed everyone I cared about" I explained mercilessly. "After I killed him in revenge, I fled here to escape the pain. My real name is Scott by the way."

"Buffy" the girl I had known as Anne answered.

We continued walking in silence until we arrived at the false teen center. "Want to go kill some demons?" Buffy asked in some form of a joke.

For the first time in a long time, I felt like I was with someone who understood me. I smiled as we entered the soon to be slaughter house.

Later

I waited outside Buffy's apartment while she handed the place over to that Lily girl. When we had gone into the center we had discovered a pocket hell dimension where time passed far more quickly. Lily's boyfriend, Rickie, had been worked for eighty years by Ken (who turned out to be a very bad looking demon) and his brethren, who were planning on doing the same thing to Lily and the scores of other teen runaways they had abducted. Buffy and I had managed to save Lily and the others even outnumbered ten to one while still smashing Ken's head like a watermelon. We had made a pretty good team.

Buffy eventually walked out and closed the door behind her. "Well, that went well" she lamented.

"What are you going to do now?" I inquired.

She took a moment for thought and then breathed a strong sigh. "I'm going to go home. Face my demons and whatever other craziness is there." She looked up at me. "Do you want to come with?"

I was going to say no. I didn't want new friends to replace the ones I had lost or a new home. But then I remembered Stiles, Alison, and my mom. And it hurt less. Not much less, but less. Maybe if I did go forward with my life, I could one day bring them to mind and remember all the good times I had with them instead of all the pain I had felt when they were killed. The Host had said that I would meet someone who would help me move on at the clinic and I seriously doubted it was that evil nurse I nearly scared to death.

"I'm in slayer."

**Review Please.**


	2. Chapter 2

Omega Alpha

Chapter 2

Welcome Home

Scott's POV

When Buffy's mother opened the door for her, it was a heartwarming moment to say the least. Both women had tears in their eyes as they embraced. I did not want to ruin the mother- child rebounding together experience, so I stayed back and out of the way. When Buffy's mother did notice me, she turned to Buffy and asked, "Who is this?" The question itself I had predicted, the icy tone that went along with it, not so much. I looked at Buffy to secretly inquire about what she hadn't told me about her departure from Sunnydale.

Buffy herself was clearly dreading this moment. Apparently, whatever had made the Slayer want to leave her home had something to do with boy trouble (Boy was I right). "Um mom, this is Scott. He is the one who convinced me to come back."

"Hi" I said, waving my hand, attempting to mimic what Peter had done when he had first meet Isaac.

"Well" Buffy's mother began with a shaking voice. "Thank you Scott but I believe I can keep my daughter in the same town once she is at the doorstep."

I put together that Mrs. Summers really did not want me there, so I was going to make courteous retreat and find a nice alley to roll out my sleeping bag on like I had done in LA when Buffy spoke up. "Scott just needs a place to stay for a few days, you know, just a roof over his head. So maybe he could stay for a bit."

"It's okay" I protested. "I have dealt with new towns before. Even vampire infested new towns. I won't cause any trouble; I can probably find a cove that my sleeping bag will fit on"-

"No, it's fine" Mrs. Summers interrupted. Her heart rate was faster than normal. She did not want me to stay but she was cautious in making sure that Buffy did. "We have a spare room upstairs that you can use Scott."

"Thank you" I responded as I walked into the house with my knapsack over my shoulder.

Everyone quickly funneled to their respective activities. Buffy and her mother got reacquainted and I went to set up my sleeping bag in the spare room. My hearing ability allowed me to listen in on the conversation. Most of what I was getting was not good.

"Is he a vampire?" Mrs. Summers asked quickly, wary of the undead.

"No mom, he is still breathing" Buffy answer assuring.

"Then how does he know about them?"

"He hunts them. And demons. It's how I meet him. We were both looking for these missing people and then ended up at the same place where we teamed up to save a bunch of teenagers from some slaver demons" Buffy explained.

"Oh. That seems … nice." She obviously had several different adverbs in mine than nice.

"Yeah" Buffy said, ignorant of her mother's tone. "Hey, is it okay if I go find Willow and Xander."

Mrs. Summers held back slightly in her voice but consented to Buffy going out alone. When I heard the door close behind her, I came down to sit at the kitchen table opposite Mrs. Summers. She tried to ignore me initially but curiosity broke her down. "Where was Buffy? I mean she has been gone for three months and I've had absolutely no idea where she has been. And I really don't care if she asked you not to"-

"Los Angeles" I stated without hesitation.

"What?" Mrs. Summers said, disoriented as I had interrupted her rant. "She was with her father? Why didn't he tell me she was there?"

"Her father?" I asked. "She was living by herself in a dirt cheap apartment waiting tables to get by. I'm pretty sure that your ex-husband didn't know she was in the city."

"How did you know I was divorced?"

"The lack of a second car outside and Buffy and I had a long talk about parental issues on the bus ride back here" I explained.

"Oh" she muttered. "So you know about the state of our relationship right before she left, I assume."

"You found out she was the Slayer, she didn't have time to explain correctly, you were terrified and reacted badly. My mom did something similar when she found out about my supernatural state."

Thinking about my mother sparked a flare of pain that coursed through a memory I wish I didn't have. Police tape lined in front of our house, which was smashed apart to the point that I was barely able to recognize the structure. Stiles and I charging up the steps before the sheriff could stop us. Screaming as I saw her body pulled out on a stretcher, lifeless with a throat slit with what appeared to have been four blades. And rage igniting in an uncontainable inferno at the sight of the black three pronged of the Alpha Pack plastered on the front door.

"What is your supernatural state, exactly" Mrs. Summers asked, wrenching me back to the present.

"Werewolf" I said bluntly. There wasn't really a reason to elaborate further. Besides, with Buffy's confusion about the Alpha/Beta distinction, I doubted her mother would really care about what my bite could do.

"Scott, if you don't mind me asking, where are your parents?"

That was the one question I really didn't want to answer but I knew that if I avoided it, Mrs. Summers would only press Buffy for answers and that would complicate things between them. So I said, "I don't have the faintest idea where on this planet my bastard of a father is but I do know," I paused for a moment just to collect myself to admit it, "my mother is dead."

"I'm sorry" Mrs. Summers apologized. "I didn't know and I was so rude to you because I thought that you might be sleeping with Buffy."

"What?!" I screamed, surprised. "Buffy is my friend, I have no romantic or sexual feelings toward her. Besides she is just coming back from her retreat in hell, I'd be taking advantage of her if I did anything now."

Mrs. Summers shook her head in understanding. "I realize this may be hard for you to do, but how did she die? I'm still just getting in to the supernatural and I realize that I'm going to have to acknowledge all of it, even the horrible parts."

I knew that I would eventually have to get used to telling the story so I figured there was no better time to start than the present. "About a year after I was bitten, a powerful pack, an alpha pack, came into town to recruit me. But to join them, I had to kill my old pack. I refused, so they took matters into their own hands. By the time I had realized that I couldn't win without killing, my mother, my best friend, and the girl I loved were all dead. And it was my fault."

Mrs. Summers put a comforting hand on my shoulder. "I'm sure you did everything you could, Scott."

"But I didn't" I protested. "There was a moment where I could have killed the leader of the Alpha Pack and I didn't. Because of my mercy, everyone I cared about died." I looked up to see Mrs. Summers staring at me sympathetically. I had opened my heart and she had grabbed it with an open hand, absorbing every inch of my outstretched soul. That I could not deal with, not yet. "I better go finish unpacking. Then I'll catch a nap. I haven't had an uninterrupted sleep in months."

Before she could respond, I raced back upstairs, past Buffy's room and then Mrs. Summers' which had a creepy looking death mask hanging on the wall (Stiles would have loved it). When reentered my on loan room, I grabbed my knapsack and checked its contents. Bottle of mountain ash for supernatural containment: check. Bottle of emergency wolfsbane in case a come across a hunter who knows what they're doing: check. Wooden stake for vampires: check. So I rolled out my sleeping bag to get some shut eye.

_I was riding on my motorcycle towards the high school for the graduation ceremony. Stiles said it was a miracle that I was able to get all my credits with what was going on with the Alpha Pack as well as Deucalion's murder of my mother. What can I say? The be a better Scott McCall Program worked. But I was really only going to the ceremony because my mom had been so excited for it. Suffice to say, I wasn't in a very festive mood._

_As I parked my bike, Stiles' Jeep pulled up right next to me. My best friend came out ready for moving on through life and he was making futile attempts to cheer me up. I was going to ask him to shut up when he said out of nowhere, "Why is Isaac running away from the school?"_

_I thought he might be joking but well I looked up, our curly haired friend was racing away from the school like his life depended on it. There was something tied to his back that was bumping up and down like one of those fishing bobber things. When he reached us, he screamed, "Get Down!" before hitting the pavement. _

_I was going to ask what he was talking about when the school suddenly erupting into flames._

_The shockwave slammed into me and Stiles, sending us flying into the side of his jeep. I got up quickly, staring at the destruction. A voice echoed in my head. "Scott, wake up. Scott, wake up!"_

My eyes snapped open to reveal Buffy in an elegant pink gown with her blond hair up in some sort of bee hive style. Instinct took over and I let loose a fist to strike the Slayer. Fortunately, Buffy was no slouch and she caught the blow easily. "Holy shit, Buffy. Don't wake a guy up like that, especially not a werewolf." Then I noticed the packed bag at her feet. "What is that for?" I asked as I stood up and detected loud music coming from downstairs.

"Leaving" she answered curtly.

"Leaving?" I said incredulously. "Buffy you just got back a few hours ago."

"I got back yesterday" she stated firmly. "You've been asleep for twenty four hours. And in that time, I have discovered that having me back is worse than when I was away for everyone."

"Did they tell you this?" I inquired.

"Well, no" Buffy admitted. "But I overheard my mom talking to her friend and"-

"Did you hear the whole conversation or just a snippet?"

"Well, just a snippet but the message was clear enough. They don't need me here."

"Maybe, maybe not Buffy. But this is your home and you need to be here" I pointed out.

"If that's your philosophy then why don't you go home" she yelled at me.

"I have no home to go back to" I revealed. She was taken down a step by that. "When I told you that The Alpha Pack killed everyone I cared about, I meant everyone. I'm alone, but you are not. You have friends and family who care about you. Life won't return to exactly as it was immediately but it will eventually. And do you want to know why, because this is your home."

"The strange boy who I've never seen before is right Buffy." Buffy and I turned to see a short, quiet red head in the doorway. From what Buffy had told me I assumed that the girl was Willow. "Things haven't been better with you gone; we've just been doing the best we can. I know you needed time to yourself after the whole having to kill Angel thing, but we were left to pick up the pieces and continue on with life. What you did was understandable but selfish, Buffy. Please don't do it again."

Angel. I didn't know who that was or why Buffy had to kill him but I had a feeling that it was a fairly large part of the _long story _she had mentioned to me in LA. I made plans to interrogate Buffy about that issue later but was interrupted by screams from downstairs. Instinctively, I snatched up the vial of Mountain Ash and my stake.

All three of us dashed to the stairwell where we saw Mrs. Summers and another dark haired guy carry the limp form of an elder woman up the stairs while being chased by several slow moving and honestly quite dead looking people. When one got in range, I plunged my stake into its chest which unfortunately did not turn it to dust. "I already tried that" the black haired mentioned as he kicked the body down the stairwell. "They are zombies, not vampires."

"Did you try this?" I asked as I uncorked my Mountain Ash and carefully laid a thin oval at the entrance from the stairs. When a zombie tried to pass, it bounced back upon its brethren.

"Wow, do think you could teach me that trick" the guy asked.

"Ask me again if we get out alive." All five of us rushed into Mrs. Summers' room and slammed the door behind. I planted another circlet of ash at the door to buy us time to buy us time if the zombies found a way around the stairs.

Meanwhile, Willow put her fingers to the old woman's neck. Her face took on a solemn look. "She's dead" the red head declared.

A moment later, the corpse sat up and punched Willow onto Mrs. Summers' bed. Without a second's delay, the zombie made a beeline for the tribal looking mask on the wall. Fortunately, Buffy was there to kick her to the far wall.

It took a moment for me to realize what needed to be done. "Break the mask" I ordered. Buffy acknowledged me with a slight nod and snatched the wooden piece of the wall. Within a moment, she had broken the ancient work in two by smashing it along its scarlet eyes on her knee. A second later, the walking corpse in the room dissipated.

Everyone just stood there breathing in survival for a minute and then the dark haired guy turned to Buffy. "First question" he began as he pointed to me. "Who the hell is he, Buffster?"

"That's Scott. He is a friend" Buffy simply stated.

"Hello Scott, I'm Xander" he greeted, holding out his hand for me to shake. When I took it, he continued, "Welcome to the Hellmouth."

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

Omega Alpha

Chapter 3

Doubling Supernatural

Scott's POV

_I stormed through the massive door of Derek's loft with uncontainable rage. I didn't bother to restrain myself and Stiles and Isaac had waited on the ground floor. If Derek didn't have a good explanation for the destruction of the school, especially considering who was in it, he wasn't going to have to worry about Deucalion anymore. I cut him in half before the demon wolf could walk two feet._

"_What the hell were you thinking?" I screamed at my, well not friend but I wouldn't say Derek was my enemy either. Let's go with ally. _

_Anyway, the Hale alpha turned to face me while his sister Cora stood across from him on the other side of the table. Meanwhile, Peter occupied his usual place on the spiral staircase in the far corner. He seemed to be the only one in the room who was in a good mood. Earlier in the week, he had managed to ambush Aiden and rip out the throat of the Alpha twin. Due to his revival from the dead, the kill did not make him an alpha himself but it did return his abilities to their pre-death caliber._

_My focus was only for Derek however. "How could you? After everything we've been through, how could you sacrifice Alison like that?"_

"_I didn't force her on to the mission Scott" he tried to justify. "She came to me and demanded to be part of the strike team. She knew the risks of joining the attack. And now because of her sacrifice, Kali is dead and with Ethan having skipped town, Deucalion is alone. We can deal with him now."_

"_Meanwhile, Alison is dead."_

"_We all had a bomb wired to our heartbeat" Cora pointed out. "Alison knew that the goal was to make sure that Kali didn't walk out of the school, even if we were blown to smithereens ourselves in the process."_

"_You can't win a game of chess without losing a few pieces, Scott. It is why you will never make it anywhere in this world with that black and white mentality of yours" Peter taunted from the sideline._

"_Brave words coming from a coward" I responded venomously._

_Peter shrugged, unaffected by my repeal. "If you notice, despite various obstacles, such as say, death, I am still here. While your girlfriend's indomitable warrior spirit is now off to the great werewolf hunt in the sky."_

_I moved to tear his lungs out but Derek got between us. "Scott, we don't have time for infighting right now. Once Deucalion gets word that Kali is dead, he is going to leave town and then gather a new pack to hunt us down with. We need to kill him now and we can only do that together."_

"_Does that mean you know where he is?" I asked, momentarily setting aside my anger. Derek may have gotten Alison killed, but Deucalion murdered my mother. I had to prioritize my to be dead list._

_Derek nodded. "He is holed up in an old building at the edge of town. You know, the one that is practically coming down and scheduled for demolition."_

"_Yeah, I know" I said before lighting my eyes true alpha red and punching Derek across the room. As Cora shouted her brother's name while Derek rose again, I laid down my ultimatum. "Deucalion is my prey, Derek, but I will hunt him alone. And when he is lying dead at my feet, we will finish this talk."_

"_Ha, you kill Deucalion" Peter laughed. "You may be a true alpha Scott, but Deucalion is in a whole other league. There is a reason he is the alpha of alphas. Besides, even if you had the strength, you don't have the heart of a killer."_

"_We'll see about that" I muttered, knowing perfectly well that everyone in the room could hear me. I made a quick about face and made to exit the loft as the scene from my past dissolved to nothing._

I awoke as the sky outside my window began to darken into night. This was slowly becoming an annoying pattern for me. Since I had no job and I did technically graduate high school before I left Beacon Hills, I spent most days sleeping and helped out Buffy with slaying during the night time. So with the exception of the roof over my head and my budding friendships with the rest of the Scooby Gang (Xander really does try) not much had changed since I met Buffy in LA.

Speak of the devil, Buffy walked in at that moment in a black dress with various floral designs on it. "Ready to go?" she asked cheerfully.

"Sure" I yawned as I grudgingly rose to my feet. "But to be honest, is that the best outfit for slaying?"

"We are not going on patrol tonight, Scott" she reminded me. "We are going to have a fun evening out with the gang at The Bronze. And you mister sleeps all day need to get out and have some fun. If Sunnydale is going to be your new home, you need to live in it. Now get something presentable on and let's go."

I did not exactly have a full wardrobe but I managed to throw on some jeans and pure black shirt that Mrs. Summers had gotten for me shortly after I arrived. Man, did I need to get out of the Summers house. The place was beginning to feel way too much like my old residence and that ended up getting burned to the ground. Not to mention, the house felt strangely crowded, like my room belonged to someone else. But I got my cloths on without complaint and Buffy and I headed down to The Bronze.

Things were pretty hazy for an hour or so after I arrived. Mostly because I got caught up in the rush bouncing teenagers and might have actually enjoyed myself. There were so many sounds and smells, if I didn't know how to control my enhanced senses it would have been torture. I had never stuck around in The Host's club longer than I needed too and there were very few places in Beacon Hills that I had gone to for pure enjoyment after I received the bite. There was always some mission or an innocent victim that needed my protection from whatever supernatural heavy was currently abound. Suffice to say, I had not actually ever encountered such a large amount of people in such a small space and actually taken the time to focus on said people.

Eventually, I ended up grabbing a drink and slumping down next to a vigorously kissing couple of Willow and her stoic boyfriend, Oz. I was well aware of Oz's identity as a werewolf, though the other members of Buffy's circle (with the exception of her mother) remained unaware of my similar contraction of _lycanthropy._

Anyway, the blissful couple gladly ignored me until Buffy walked up with a pair of red plastic cups that I assumed had some form of soda in them. "Don't mind me" she quipped gleefully.

Willow and Oz pulled out of the kiss fest to see Buffy and finally take notice of me. But the Slayer did not mind in the slightest. Apparently, Buffy had passed some English makeup test in school that day and was now particularly thrilled to be having a fun evening out with her friends. To actually quote her, "Hello my life, how I have missed you."

A good looking guy with a strange violet necklace I did not recognize came up to the group shortly afterward. "Hi Buffy" he said slightly sheepishly.

"Hi Scott" Buffy responded equally uncomfortably.

"I was wondering if you would like to dance?" the guy who apparently shared my name asked, slowly gaining little tiny bits of confidence.

"Sure" Buffy replied as she matched his growing courage. "I'll meet you on the floor just let me talk to my friends for a second."

Scott grinned happily and turned around, which coincidently had him facing me. Apparently, I'm invisible to everyone in Sunnydale until they look right at me. "Hi, I'm Scott Hope" he introduced redundantly.

I raised my drink to him in an informal salute. "Scott McCall pleased to meet you."

Over the nine month period of time since I struck on my own from Beacon Hills, I had to learn to survive on my own. I had to learn to read people, their movements, their vocal tones, everything. And painted swiftly on Scott Hope's face, flaring for the briefest of moments, was a flash of recognition at the sound of my name. He left for the dance floor before I had either the time or care to inquire about it.

Willow and Buffy then began discussing the snaring of the boy while Oz chimed in time to time with his always careful input. I meanwhile should have asked them about the guy. Instead, I went back to drowning myself in the enticing liquid in my cup. That is, until Xander and a very pissed off Cordelia (who I learned was a lot like Lydia when I first meet her except with even less tact) arrived from the dance floor. "What the hell?" Cordelia loudly complained. "Slutty McSlut and her disco boyfriend over there are clogging the floor. Seriously, what was the last thing that guy danced to, The Sunshine Band"

We all turned our heads to see a young couple, a young woman with long, wavy, dark brown hair wearing admittedly tight fitting clothing and an agile man with an old disco jacket on, dancing like crazy. As I focused my attention on the pair, I began to take in their scents. The male was obviously a vampire, he smelled of decay and damp coffin. The girl intrigued me however. She had an aura of strength, defiantly supernatural in origin, but not that of a werewolf and certainly not vampiric. In fact, she smelled a lot like… Buffy?"

When the guy dragged the girl out back, Buffy quickly drew my first conclusion thanks to her slayer senses no doubt. "I don't think that guy thrives on sunshine" she muttered as we all rose to pursue.

Despite a momentary stalling by lover boy Scott Hope, we were all outside in a few moments. Xander had produced a stake from somewhere and passed the pointy stick to Buffy. We all then raced down an alley and were just in time to see the girl judo flip the vampire onto the ground and then beat his ass into the wall. The woman turned to us, and said as she was started a regular conversation, "You must be Buffy." The vampire suddenly rose again and grabbed her from behind but she bashed him backwards again with ease. "I'm Faith" she continued, then diverting her full attention to brawling with the demon.

"I'm going to go out on a limb and say there's a new slayer in town" Oz announced observantly.

"I thought there was only one?" I inquired, though I didn't really expect an answer as everyone was stunned by the deadly dance before our eyes.

Faith took a short break from the combat to reach over and pluck Buffy's stake from her hand. "Can I borrow this?" she asked really just as a formality before she plunged the stick through the creature's heart as her foe turned to ash. Then she handed the weapon back to Buffy with the words, "Thanks B, couldn't have done it without you." The new and mysterious slayer walked back into The Bronze in huge strides with all but Buffy and me following.

Within a few minutes however, we were all sitting down listening to Faith's to tales of various slaying escapades as she traveled to Sunnydale from across the country. For some reason I could not discern, a vast majority of them involved her being naked. Of course, this only enticed Xander to listen harder.

Suddenly, Cordelia proclaimed, "I get it!"

We all looked at her like she'd grown a third eye. "Not the naked preacher thing" She explained, referencing Faith's latest story. "The two slayers thing. First there was Buffy, and then she died for like two minutes and Kendra was called. Then when she died, Faith was called."

"Oh, well that wraps it all in a nutshell" I remarked.

"Yeah just about" Faith said hurriedly. "Anyway, my watcher went to this retreat thing in England so I thought it would be a great opportunity to meet the infamous Buff and compare notes."

"Well that sounds fun" I stated sarcastically as I rose from my seat. So I'll let you two get down to comparing."

"Where are you going?" Buffy asked, quite uncomfortable around the new slayer.

"You're the one who wanting me to start walking in the daytime. If I'm going to do that then I have to grab some shut eye now" I pointed out.

There might have been something said after that but for fear it was one of Faith's stories, I tuned it out as I walked away.

The Next Day, Sunnydale High Library

Giles and I were sparring with quarterstaffs. Since the British man was unaware of my werewolf status, he liked to make sure I could hold my own in a fight against a vampire and since Buffy didn't really train with him a lot except with the advanced weaponry, my presence gave him a chance to exercise his teachings with the more rudimentary tools of combat. I needed to keep up my appearance as an experienced hunter, so I always beat him, but never too badly.

I finished our current session with a low sweep that took out Giles' legs. I gave the librarian a hand up and we replaced the staffs in the weapons cabinet. "Well done Scott" the watcher complimented me. "Your proficiency with weapons is surprisingly exceptional."

"Well, you know what they say, necessity is the best teacher" I proclaimed.

"No one says that."

"I lied."

"Of course you did" Giles responded exasperated, taking off and cleaning his glasses. "By the way, what was it you wanted to talk about?"

"Oh that, well you see" I began, wanting to word the question correctly. "If I'm going to help out the gang and all that, I'm going to need to have an excuse to come on to school grounds on a regular basis. So I don't know, maybe you hire me as an assistant librarian?"

"I don't really need an assistant librarian, Scott"-

"It will probably piss off Principal Snyder."

"In that case, you are hired."

I breathed a silent sigh of relief as the first step of my plan to make Sunnydale a home reached completion. Now all I needed to worry about was finding my own house and of course, dinner with Mrs. Summers, Buffy, and the dreaded Faith.

That Night, Summers' Residence

Buffy had followed her mother into the kitchen for the time being so that left me alone in the dining room with Faith, whose hand I smacked away from Buffy's French fries. She then began conversation with, "You sure took the fact that B's died before well."

"I've known people who have come back from the dead in the past. It is not easy but apparently it is possible" I explained, remembering Peter venomously as I spoke.

"Right, so when was the last time you screwed her?" Faith asked, completely changing the subject.

"Why does everybody think that? I have never slept with Buffy at any point in my life" I vigorously confirmed.

"Really? Not once?"

"Never."

"Wow."

After that awkward exchange, the two slayers and I went out patrolling. Eventually, we got ambushed by a quartet of vamps. Faith and I each took one while Buffy got double teamed. When I got close to my undead foe, he muttered in my ear, "By Kakistos we live, by Kakistos you die."

"No" I responded, before I thrust my stake through his heart and watched him turn to dust. "By my pointy stick, you die."

I turned around to examine the others' situation. Buffy had had some trouble but she seemed to be fine. Faith on the other hand had her vamp pinned to the ground and was punching the undead hell out of him. Buffy moved to have Faith stake him already but I held her back. Faith had rage pent up in her system and this was her way of getting it out. I knew the feeling. But when five minutes had gone by and she hadn't even slowed down, I knew that this wasn't going to help. There was something more than anger within Faith. There was fear and pain and quite a lot of it.

I let go of Buffy and she put the vampire out of its misery. Faith got extremely irritated that Buffy had dealt with the creature before she had finished pummeling it. But before the situation could dissolve into an argument, I snatched Faith hand. The slayer looked like she was about to protest, but I took some of her pain before she could object. Dark fluid rushed through the inside of her body and took the new road into mine. When my veins had finished their brief tenure in black form, both slayers were looking at me, Buffy frightened, Faith calmed, both confused.

I walked away.

Two Nights Later

Buffy led into a dark mansion on the edge of town. The opening forum had three sections with a few couches in the center one and there were several rooms beyond that. I'll admit, I was not sure if Buffy was okay, even if she had helped Faith kill the ancient vampire that had been hunting her and managed to snare that Scott Hope guy as her boyfriend but I was not expecting a glorified warehouse. I was gaping in awe while Buffy went over to an obscure area of the building and placed a ring with a silver heart on the floor. I heard her mutter solemnly, "Goodbye."

She then returned right next to me. "The place is yours" she declared to me.

"Um, thanks but Buffy, this place is huge. I couldn't afford this in a thousand years" I pointed out.

"It's abandoned" she explained. "You can live here as long as you need to. And now that Kakistos is dead you shouldn't need to do whatever you did to Faith again anytime soon. What was that anyway?"

"Pain taking" I said bluntly. When she turned to me in inquiry, I elaborated further. "Werewolves have the ability to take a small amount of pain from others, either allowing them to beat whatever they are fighting or at least making their remaining time more comfortable." I decided to not make any further point especially

"Oh, I never knew that" she responded. We stood there for a few awkward moments until she said, "I better let you unpack."

"Yeah, you might want to." She began to walk away but I called to her, "Buffy." The slayer turned around. "Thank you. This means more than you know."

The blond gave me one last smile and prepared to walk out when a flash of light suddenly illuminated from where Buffy had placed her heart ring. Both of us swung are heads to the sight of a naked man slowly rising from the floor. He made low growl and then leapt at me in fury.

Scott Hope's POV (This is actually important)

I picked up the phone on my desk and dialed in the number with my right hand while I fingered my pendent with the other. The charm had proven to be useful, shielding me from the precognitive early warning systems of The Slayer and even preventing that other werewolf from identifying me. But I needed to tell my alpha about the changing situation so he wouldn't come in to town blind.

The ringer on the other end of the line picked up. "What is it?" the receiver asked.

"I've gotten into contact with the Slayer as you ordered but there are a few new players in the mix" I informed him. "For one, there is another slayer here."

"I heard rumors about that. We just received an invitation to hunt them in SlayerFest'98. I'm considering coming down with the rest of the pack to do so. Anything else?"

"There is a new werewolf in town" I said.

"We already talked about this Scott. I told you I will make the decision on recruiting your guitarist friend when I meet him"-

"Not Oz. A new wolf just came to Sunnydale. A guy named Scott McCall."

The line went silent for a few seconds until I asked, "Are you still there?"

"Yes" my alpha responded, his voice having taken a more dangerous tone. "Keep yourself hidden from him no matter what. He is an alpha. You won't last five seconds against him."

"He came into town alone. What kind of alpha is he?"

"An Omega Alpha."

**REVIEW!**

**Oh, and try to guess who Hope's alpha is.**


	4. Chapter 4

Omega Alpha

Chapter 4

Full Moon Revelations

Buffy's POV

Why, oh why does the world hate me so much?

I had finally managed to scavenge what was left of my life after Angelus' nightmarish reign over Sunnydale, put my darkest demons on display when I informed Willow and Giles that he reverted to Angel before I killed him and pushed out one final heart ripping goodbye when I placed the Claddagh ring at his final resting place in the mansion and preceded to give said mansion to my new werewolf friend. And what does the universe do, they plop him right in front of me two seconds later.

What was worse, I didn't exactly kill Angel. I just ran him through with a mystical sword that teleported him to a hell dimension so the rapidly expanding portal to said hell dimension would not swallow the Earth. I expected the two to be interchangeable with the same end result, Angel gone forever. But that was obviously incorrect because since he was snarling like a wild animal and leaping for the kill at Scott.

Fortunately, my friend was not an alpha for nothing. Scott intercepted Angel and engaged in a brutal brawl in which the two destroyed a good chunk of the mansion's furniture. The two seemed evenly matched. Scott was stronger and faster but somewhere in his ravaged mind, Angel retained his mastery of combat that his two centuries of life had given him. However, he still lost consciousness when I roundhouse kicked him into the wall.

Scott was panting for breath at this point. While I chained Angel to a torch holder by his wrists, he asked, "Who the hell is he?"

"Angel" I stated without turning away from my vampire former lover.

"Angel?" Scott asked, obviously confused. "As in your vampire with a soul boyfriend who accidently reverted to his evil alter ego but got better just in time for you to have to run him through with a magic sword."

"Yeah, he is the one" I confirmed, already knowing that Willow had told Scott all about the events of the previous year.

"Isn't he supposed to be in a hell dimension or something?" Scott inquired. "Why is he back on Earth and why is he acting like an animal."

I shook my head and finally rose to face my friend. "We know from experience that time moves differently in other dimensions. Angel could have been suffering in Acathla's world for centuries. Wouldn't that drive you mad?"

Scott nodded, agreeing with my assessment. "What do you want to do with him?"

"I don't know" I admitted. Seeing Angel again brought too many emotions, good and bad, to deal with. I knew only one thing, I could not kill him. Not again. "Can you do that pain taking thing you were talking about? Does it work on vampires?"

"I never had reason to try" Scott told me. "But I guess it couldn't hurt, he can't exactly get worse."

So Scott kneeled down and placed his hand on Angel's cheek. When he began the process however, the unconscious vampire's face lit up a brilliant white along the veins instead of the murky black that had danced through Faith. My werewolf doctor recoiled in pain as soon as the light reached his fingers. "I was wrong" he declared, waving his palm in irritation. "That did hurt."

"Then we will rehabilitate him the hard way" I decided. "With time and patience and… more time."

"Sounds like a plan, sort of" Scott said. "I'll ask Giles if he has any books on"-

"No!" I shouted. "Giles can't know. Nobody else can know. The rest of the gang wouldn't understand."

He looked like he was going to argue. That he was going to spout some wise man words about how keeping Angel's return a secret from everyone would bite me in the but later. However, at the last second, Scott realized that this was a matter he could not judge by the stories he had heard alone. "As you wish" he consented. "I'm still keeping the mansion though."

Scott's POV

Two Weeks Later

Watching after Angel the Insane was not fun. Honestly, if I wasn't doing the entire thing as a favor for Buffy, I would have staked the guy already. Or told the others and asked for advice on what to do. Of course, knowing what Willow had told me about what Angel had done to the Scooby Gang when he was Angelus, their response would probably be to stake him as well. So, defiantly not an option.

Every day for two weeks, I went down to the butcher shop to buy pig's blood with the not at all hard earned pay that I got for being Giles' assistant. True, I didn't exactly spend the money on anything else but food, but hey, I'm a werewolf. I eat a lot.

I was down at the school one night doing research on all the demons that hung out around the Hellmouth when Willow and Oz walked in. At first, I thought they were coming in to join me in my research but instead, Oz walked over to the cage buried in the side of the room. When he opened the door, I spoke up. "When people say to get a room, they usually mean one that doesn't have little slits in the walls."

They both turned towards me in surprise (once again, I find that I'm practically invisible in Sunnydale). "Oh, hi Scott" Willow said. "We didn't see you there." (Obviously) "But we are not going to have sex in the cage, god that came out wrong. It is just that Oz gets a little, well hairy around a full moon."

"I'm a werewolf" Oz stated in his usual monotone voice.

"Got it" I said, deciding to leave for now, making moves to clean up the books I was using. "Do you want me to lay down some mountain ash just in case?"

"Nah, the old cage has seen us through too much to doubt it" Oz graciously declined as he entered the steel fortress.

"Alright then, I will leave you to the shifting" I said as I exited the library, already feeling but easily deflecting my enhanced bloodlust. Oz was not the only one who had lunar issues. He was just the only one who still had to be locked up to deal with them. I had at one time considered teaching Oz how to control himself in the moonlight but that would require taking him into my pack and if there was one thing I wanted to avoid, it was having a pack. The ones that I lead tend to end up too dead for my tastes.

The Next Day

Look, someone was horribly mutilated, mauled, and murdered in Sunnydale. And the news didn't even make the paper. Instead, the front page was _Little Miss Suzie's Flowers is having 50% off sale. _Seriously, Sunnydale was even worse than Beacon Hills. At least there death made the news.

In the library, everyone was talking about how the victim, a friend of Oz's named Jeff Walken was brutally mauled with animalistic vigor. Apparently, since Xander fell asleep during his turn at werewolf watch and the window at the back of the cage was open, Oz was a suspect among the gang. Xander however, insisted "He was here when I um..."

Giles finished rather loudly, "When you woke up!"

So everyone began making suggestions for that night. I once more offered to set up some mountain ash, which Giles ordered me to set up under the window as I did not have enough for the entire cage. We also agreed to bring in Faith to help watch Oz that night.

Everyone was leaving to return to the school day when Buffy pulled aside. "Did Angel break out at all last night?" she asked.

I shook my head. Angel had still been chained to the wall when I had woken in the morning and in his current state of mind, I extremely doubted that he could get loose and then put on his shackles again later.

Buffy seemed calmed by this information. I patted her as comfortingly as I could on the shoulder. "Don't worry; you said that he got his soul back before you sent him to Acathla's dimension. So when he does get better, he will be mister save the puppies again."

I'm not sure if that helped but Buffy went off to an appointment with the guidance consular (oh the stories I have about guidance consolers) with slightly more spring in her step. And by slightly I mean not even noticeable but I did notice it. I think. Of course, Buffy came back five minutes later with the news that the guidance consular, Mr. Platt had been brutally mauled and murdered. While somebody getting murdered was not necessarily a good thing, it did provide Oz with an alibi since he could not manifest his lycanthrope side except on a full moon.

"We have two victims" Giles stated to those present in the library: Buffy, Willow, Oz, Faith, and me. "Jeff Walken and now Platt. What we need to do now is find out what they had in common."

"Debby" Oz said out of the blue.

"Who?" I asked, completely in the dark.

"A friend of mine. She and Jeff were in Jazz Band together. They used to horse around a lot" Oz explained.

"They were screwing?" Faith asked without any tact.

There was a pause during the conversation after that. "No, not that I know of" Oz awkwardly continued. "But he did hide her music composition book once."

"And we know for a fact that Debby was seeing Platt for advice" Giles reminded us.

"I just Deb a few minutes ago" Oz told us. "She had one hell of a black eye."

"Do you think she attacked Platt and he fought back?" Willow suggested.

"No, Platt was dead in an instant" Buffy explained, having seen similar killings before. "What if it's boyfriend Pete doing the murdering?"

"We have to find them" Giles declared. "Faith, Scott, with me. Willow, go with Buffy."

"And I'll … lock myself in the cage" Oz finished.

As the search parties went out, Faith and I fell back a bit from Giles. As our search was turning out fruitless, Faith struck up conversation. "So what got you into demon hunting? You seem like a small town kid so it couldn't have only just started when you met Buffy in LA."

Mostly out of boredom, I indulged her in a detail vague version of my origin story. "You are right about the whole small town kid thing. I sure as hell wasn't born in Los Angeles. My demon and vampire hunting career did start there however. All I had to deal with in Beacon Hills were druids, a kanima, and lots and lots of werewolves."

"Which one killed the people you cared about?" Faith asked. I looked at her in surprise since I had not told her about why I left my home. "B told me" she clarified simply.

"Right, well that would be werewolves. Or rather a practically nasty one named Deucalion" I explained.

"I assume he isn't around to tell the tale."

"No, I made sure of that" I said, remembering the rush as my claws gouged into the demon wolf's throat.

"So why haven't you tried to kill Oz?" Faith inquired. "I would think that you would be full of hatred towards the furry ones."

"Oz didn't ask to be a lycanthrope and he certainly hasn't killed anybody" I justified. "We are made monsters by what we choose for ourselves, not by what is chosen for us."

"Sounds like you have some"- A series of thunderous crashes suddenly erupted from the library, interrupting the slayer's sentence. She finished, "experience" right before we were rejoined by Giles and dashed back to the library.

Outside the doors, we met up with, Buffy, Willow, and some other blonde girl I did not recognize. When we burst through the threshold, we saw some weird monster guy who I guessed was Pete (you go dark loner in the big city for nine months and suddenly teenagers become monsters without the supernatural) fighting a fully wolfed out yellow eyed Oz. Buffy made for the tranquilizer gun but the other blonde (who I now know was Debbie) managed to knock Buffy's aim into Giles' but, putting the watcher to sleep.

Wolf Oz noticed the commotion and after sending Pete into a book case, dashed out into the hall. "You take the wolf" Buffy ordered, tossing the dart gun to Faith. Without another word, Willow, Faith, and I chased after the racing omega.

We had turned a corner when Oz completely turned around and slammed into both Faith and me, knocking away the dart gun. Within a moment, the moon fueled beast leapt on top of Faith and the slayer struggled to keep his jaws away from her throat.

I analyzed the situation in the blink of an eye. In the few seconds it would take for me to get Oz off of Faith, her arms would give out and he would get at least one good bite in, possibly killing her. The dart gun was too far away for me to reach and Willow was even further away than I was. Yet, oddly enough I remembered what Stiles had told me about Isaac's first full moon and acted instantly.

I stood to my feet and showed the full true alpha face, glowing red eyes, giant fangs, and impeccable sideburns. I blasted a booming roar at Oz which sent the young lycanthrope cowering into the corner.

Both Faith and Willow could only stare at me. I could guess at what was running through their minds but I knew most were questions about what I had hidden from them. Oddly enough, the first one to come out from Willow's mouth was one I was perfectly comfortable with. "How did you do that?"

I answered with three words that I truly despised. "I'm an alpha."

Scott Hope's POV

It was a shame that Pete and Debbie ended up dying at the end of the night. But hey, I told the guy not to drink so much of the strength potion I gave him. Not only did the formula drive him insane, but its effects became a permanent Jekyll and Hyde kind switch on, switch off kind of equation. He ended up killing (trying to in Oz's case) every guy who even talked to Debbie for more than two minutes until he finally killed her too in a final act of jealousy. Somebody (probably Buffy but it might have that feral vampire that she was keeping that abandoned mansion) then strangled him to death.

But the potion and Pete served their purpose, sort of. My alpha needed to know if McCall was still an alpha and I provided a foe that forced to reveal if he was or not. Apparently, as I witnessed the encounter in the hallway, he still was. It was a shame that Oz would have to die now as well. After all he had joined McCall's pack by submitting to him and until he was dead, McCall was stronger.

My mission complete, I stalked out of the school to prepare to pretend I was grief stricken by the deaths of my childhood friends. Meanwhile, I would tingle with anticipation as my alpha was arriving in town soon for SlayerFest' 98 and while our pack would have one extra target, I would still get a turn in his bed.

**REVIEW!**

**SlayerFest is going to be a flashpoint.**


	5. Chapter 5

Omega Alpha

Chapter 5

SlayerFest' 98

Scott Hope's POV

The house was quaint enough. One floor, five rooms, antique furniture all around, and of course the hoard of natural and supernatural hunters swarming throughout the house. The trio of Germans were a sizable threat. Two of them were Special Forces trained and armed with an assault rifle each as well as a shared grenade launcher while the third man served as their communications' hub. They knew what they were doing and were able to stay coordinated. Even for my pack, they would be tough competition.

The human hunter wouldn't be an issue. I didn't care if he wore a werewolf pelt and had a necklace of our fangs, I could tell that he was all show. The demon might actually last a while. He had sickly yellow skin and it was covered in bone like knives that he could expunge from his body to use as standard weapons and any time, a useful skill that he seemed quite adept at. The southern vampire couple were, well, vampires. There wasn't much other way to describe them, except maybe love blind obsessed vampires. Seriously, all they did all day was kiss and make googolly eyes at each other. At least when my alpha arrived, we'd get a room.

The most dangerous being there however, was obviously the man who had brought us all to the pathetic town in the first place. A black, near bald vampire that we only knew as Mr. Trick. No one really knew much about him except that he had come into Sunnydale with the ancient vampire Kakistos. His master had been powerful, all conquering, and older than most could remember. So naturally, Buffy and Faith dusted him within the week. Now he had organized a competition solely dedicated to their destruction, not for revenge but to ensure the safety of his future enterprises. And perhaps a little entertainment value.

At the moment, he was showing the others an image of Buffy so they would know who to hunt. I was standing in the back corner waiting for him to get to the important details of the hunt. I didn't need to see anymore of Buffy. To gather intelligence for the coming pursuit, I had submitted to dating the blond bitch. Though the bounty had been fruitful, just not in the way I had anticipated. But my alpha was pleased nonetheless.

Mr. Trick finished his instructions on the contest and collected the entrance fee from the vampire couple. He turned to me at last. "Well Mr. Hope, it seems that you will be partaking in this contest alone. Unless of course your pack shows up in the next few days."

"How about the next few seconds?" asked a familiar, long missed voice. I swiveled around to the doorway of the building and caught sight of three familiar figures. I had little interest in the pair of betas who flanked the central man. Don't get me wrong, Veruca and Romulus were my friends and packmates, but my alpha was a gem for my eyes to behold.

He was taller than everyone except Mr. Trick, with whom he shared equal height. His muscles were large and extremely well toned as was to be expected of one who fought as often as he did. There had once been rumors that he wasn't as powerful as other alphas, that he was only half of a now incomplete whole. Those who continued the false tales quickly fell victim to his claws. At the moment, he eyes glowed the traditional crimson of an alpha werewolf, probably just for dramatic effect. My leader knew how to intimidate his rivals. The looks of fear on painted on the faces of our opponents provided ample proof that his knowledge was nowhere near obsolete.

Mr. Trick however, took the unexpected arrival in stride. "Now that's settled, ladies and gentlemen, demons of all ages. Welcome to SlayerFest' 98!"

The Next Day

Buffy's POV

I half expected Faith's hands to fall off with how hard I was punching. I was channeling every pent up fiery emotion in me after all. Mostly just anger actually, but at different things. Snyder, for making me jump through hoops like a circus dog just to get back into school when I hadn't done anything wrong to get expelled. Scott, Scott Hope, my now ex- boyfriend, not Scott McCall, for dumping me right after he had asked me to Homecoming. Cordelia, for being so obsessed with herself that she had failed to inform me when yearbook pictures were being taken which will cause me to be absent from everyone's extended high school memory.

But most off, I was just plain pissed at the world. Every time something good came into my life, the universe prevented me from actually living. So I had decided to win Homecoming Queen to prove that I could excel at something other than turning dead things into deader things. And also to give Bitch C a good smack to the side of the head.

Faith finally dropped the punch pads and I withdrew from my onslaught. "Wow" she exclaimed as she waved her hand in pain. "Guys should break up with you more often. Your game's sure gotten one hell of a boost."

"Thanks, but frankly I'd prefer to not be dateless" I responded depressingly.

"Hey, you don't need a date to have a good time B" Faith insisted. "We can go together, find some guys, shag them, and go. It'll be fun."

I wasn't exactly sure how to respond to Faith's casual suggestion of sleeping and leaving like a slut. Eventually, I answered, "Would you do that to Scott?"

I don't know why I went with that response, but a flicker of uncertainty flashed across Faith's face before she rhetorically asked, "Which Scott? The dick that just left you at the curb or the Alpha werewolf who you left hanging around everyone without telling us that he even was a werewolf. Not to mention one that could control himself on the full moon."

Low blow. The entire gang had given me plenty of crap about not sharing Scott's little secret. But they had also forgiven me rather quickly, especially Oz who was thrilled that there was at least a semi cure for his lycanthropy.

Scott had been strangely grudging about that matter but had resigned himself to teaching Oz control. Apparently, since Oz had submitted to Scott, he had joined his pack. From what I was able to gather from Giles' tedious explanation, Scott was now obligated to teach, help, and protect Oz to the best of his ability and in exchange, Oz's presence would increase Scott's power. What I couldn't figure out was why Scott hadn't suggested the arrangement in the first place.

Getting back to Faith, "Werewolf Scott" I said. "You seemed to be getting along pretty well with him on the full moon."

"Please, he is nice and I kind of owe him one for that pain taking he did for me back when I first came to town, but I have dated too many losers to take another chance. My philosophy for guys is to get some and get gone" Faith responded. I might have even believed her if the entire thing hadn't sounded like a practiced speech.

"Right" I continued. "Well, I don't know about the shagging, but I am not going to miss my last Homecoming dance. I've already bought my ticket and the gang is renting a limo. So I'll see you there."

"And on that note, let us return to the business of protecting the world" said a suddenly present Giles with a mile high stack of books.

Faith and I rolled are eyes at each other behind his back. Some things never change.

Homecoming Night

Scott's POV

You know, when Angel wasn't rabid and trying to maul me, he was actually a pretty great roommate. He was quiet, he didn't impose on my business, and he didn't get mad at me for my excessive use of his punching bag. Granted he didn't get a job and I had to buy him pig's blood but hey, that wasn't his fault. With the fairly large risk that the rest of the Scoobies would still hold grudges against him for what Angelus did, it was essential to his survival that his continued existence remained a secret.

I walked into the mansion garden to the scene of him with a bare chest, closed eyes, and making incredibly slow movements. The sequence of motion was amazingly elegant and fluid, almost an intricate dance. It was truly beautiful to behold and at that point in time, I was still depressed from the events in Beacon Hills a whole, wow, a whole year ago. But I was encouraged that I was only depressed, not sulking in my own stews of infinite misery. I was regaining purpose in my life and what Lorne had promised four months ago in Los Angeles was finally happening. I was moving on.

I also couldn't resist cracking a joke at my roommate's expense. "I never did understand what Tai Chi different from ballet." Okay, so it wasn't exactly a good joke but it was an attempt.

Angel's eyes flicked open and his body suddenly looked a hundred pounds heavier. His muscles sagged and his cheeks seemed to droop. I realized that I had just interrupted him while he was recovering from a century in literal hell. "Scott" he greeted immediately. He looked me over head to toes. "Why are you wearing a suit?"

I snorted part in surprise that he wasn't pissed at me for interfering in his recovery and part in relief that I had been able to make my formal wear resemble a suit. True it was a rented tuxedo but putting on outfits for formal events had not exactly been high on my list of necessary skills during my nine month one man hunt. I had been worried that I would need to call Mrs. Summers to get the clothes on.

"Homecoming is tonight" I explained. "Figured that as a member of the staff I was obligated to go. Besides, if this town has anywhere near the terrible luck that Beacon Hills had with social gatherings, I think it's fair to say this dance is going to be anything but boring."

"You think someone's going to get hurt?" Angel inquired.

I gave him a cocky grin while I fluffed up my cuff. "Only if they try something stupid." With that, I blazed off to the high school dance.

Buffy's POV

My friends seriously need to stop sending me off alone or with someone who is going to slow me down. Like say, Cordelia.

To make a long story short, Xander, Willow, and Oz thought that Cordy and I needed to work out our issues and decided the best way to do that would be to have us share the limo alone and talk on the way to Homecoming with only some pretty corsages. Unfortunately, the limo dropped us off near a shack in the woods, where we were awaited by a TV, which played a message from that Mr. Trick vampire that had escaped when Faith and I had fought Kakistos. Essentially, a whole bunch of crazy hunters thought that Cordelia was Faith and were going to hunt down the two slayers in SlayerFest' 98 (which was an admittedly catchy name). Logically, we ran for our lives.

We caught one of the hunters who was luckily human and beat him for information. He told us that we were being chased by a weird bone knife demon, a vampire couple, a pair of German brothers with a freaking grenade launcher, and a pack of four werewolves. Then we left him in his own trap and dashed off for the shack. While there, Cordy and I had our moment of understanding with each other and reached some kind of middle ground. Then the demon crashed in and we had to fight for our lives.

We escaped the demon and got away from the cabin (or the ruins of it. Like I said, A FREAKING GRENADE LAUNCHER!). We trudged through the forest until we reached the high school and then made a beeline for the library. Almost as soon as we entered, we saw Giles sprawled across the floor unconscious, again. A vampire in an absurd amount of pink and her cowboy friend then ambushed us. I managed to stake pinkzilla but got knocked out for a few seconds in the process. When I came to, vampire Jesse James was nowhere to be seen and Cordelia was waking up Giles. Scott chose that moment of course to come charging in wearing a full blown tuxedo.

"I heard fighting and I just tore out the heart of a vampire who looked like he was from the 1860. Where the hell have you guys been and what is happening?" he fired off in rapid succession.

So we sat down and told them what had happened during our crazy Homecoming. Cordy added the part about how she bluffed the cowboy vamp into thinking she actually was Faith and scaring him off after I got knocked out.

"Well then, at least we can take solace in the fact that you are both safe and sound" Giles said, clearly trying to put an upside to the whole misadventure. Really, I was too exhausted to try to argue.

But there was one thing that still nagged at me. "How were those German guys tracking us?"

"I suppose the tracking chips in those corsages you're wearing would be one way" an unknown voice suggested.

We all turned our gaze to the door to see Scott Hope standing right inside the door looking smug. Scott (McCall, who I'm now going to solely refer to as Scott while the other one will be called Hope) rose and took a protective stance in front of the rest of us. "How do you know about them?" he asked, on guard in case of a trick.

"Well, mostly because I just slashed their throats open but I did see them at a party once" Hope mocked. We all stared at him in astonishment. The sweet blueberry muffin guy I had dated was gone. In his place was a complete psychopath. Well, that's not exactly original.

"What are you?" I asked as my slayer healing kicked in, giving me enough energy to stand again.

Hope laughed at the question while fingering a violet necklace that stood out against his tuxedo. "I guess this little charm does work. Spider sense or sense of smell, neither of you two" he pointed to Scott and me, "had the slightest clue about me."

In a moment, he tore the cord from his neck, ornament and all. My supernatural alarm suddenly went haywire, but with the changes happening to my ex right before my eyes, it was really redundant. Hope's face sprouted hair like a tree in spring and his eyes took on a pale blue glow. Fangs and claws extended from where teeth and nails should have been. It didn't take a genius to see that he looked like Scott and Oz when they were wolfed out, meaning that once again, I had been dating a supernatural.

Scott didn't look impressed by Hope's show however. "Can't say I did kid. But being me, I don't exactly consider omegas a threat."

"How dare you?" Hope snarled. "I am a proud beta."

"Yeah, that right" Scott taunted. "If you're a beta then who's your alpha."

"That would be me" claimed a new voice.

We all directed our gazes to the library stacks where three new combatants were entering the arena. One descended each of the two stairs flanking the center table. Each of them was fully furry and had blazing yellow orbs for eyes. But a final figure simply back flipped over the railing and landed on top of the table that sat between his two compatriots. Or as his eyes were a scorching inferno of alpha red, between his minions. "Hello Scott" he taunted the other alpha as his fangs came out.

"Ethan" Scott growled, half angry, half intrigued. Whichever won out, his body shifted into its more lupine form, preparing for a fight as I snatched up the spatula I had used to stake the pink vampire to defend myself.

Seriously though, first Giles, now Scott. Why were dark figures from mysterious pasts always named Ethan?

Scott's POV

Wow, Ethan. There was someone I had not wanted to see again, ever. At all. Till the day I died.

And now it seemed that my old sometimes friend, more often enemy had come after me. With a pack of betas no less. Considering that Ethan and his brother Aiden had killed their entire pack when they had accepted Deucalion's offer to join the Alpha Pack, this served as a substantial surprise. And also a great annoyance. If Ethan was alone, I could rush him one on one but with his pack around I had to worry about shielding Buffy and the others.

If Buffy was at full strength, that wouldn't be a problem. If she was in top slaying form, she could take down the three betas without breaking a sweat. But she and Cordelia had just gone on a huge run for their lives from who knows how many pursuers in **Homecoming dresses **no less. The Slayer was on her last leg. She could probably still kick one of their asses, a pair if she got lucky and with Giles and Cordelia's help, but all three would come down in a tsunami like rage and kill them all before they could even feel the pain.

'Wait' I thought to myself. "Pain, that's it.'

"Give me your hand" I muttered to Buffy. I quickly felt my hand close around the Slayer's palm and I began the process of taking her pain. I was easily able to visualize the black lines of strife flowing through Buffy's veins and into mine. A small irritation sparked up in my arm as the dark murk began to dissipate against my healing factor but I was still left with a strange dull ache that wouldn't leave but I could easily ignore.

Ethan didn't give me anymore time to prepare. "Kill them all!" he yelled as his pack surged forward to destroy us. I personally beat him to the punch as I leapt at him with claws extended for the kill. He managed to catch me as I struck and we rolled into the wall as Buffy beat back the beta pair's first wave and Hope knocked a loaded crossbow out of Giles' grasp before beginning a rather one sided fight.

Meanwhile, Ethan stood up and grabbed me by ripping into the collar of my tuxedo (the rental place was not going to be happy about that). "So how have you been Scott? You're looking well for someone who is supposed to be dead." He punched me hard in the face after he finished his taunt. "I guess I'll have to rectify that." He threw me over the side and I smashed through the railing as wood came crashing down around me. I momentarily flashed back to another time when wood had collapsed around me but with brick and stones included in the mix as well.

But I could not afford the luxury off a wandering mind at the moment and banished my nostalgia. "What do you want, Ethan?" I spat as he hopped onto the same level as me. I threw a couple of blows but he was faster than I remembered and dodged them all before palming me into a bookshelf.

"I thought that would be obvious Scott" he stated. "But since you are clearly a lot slower on the draw then when I last saw you, I guess I can spell it out." He strolled over as I rose from the history section I had landed in. "Originally, I had just planned to come down, kill your slayer friends to win SlayerFest' 98 and then leave. But then Hope reported that you were here. Imagine my surprise when he told me this after I had just visited and spat on your grave down in Beacon Hills. So I decided to sideline the contest in favor of a little revenge."

"Revenge?" I said disbelievingly. "Revenge for what? I didn't kill your brother, you know that!"

"No, but he wouldn't have died if you had just accepted Deucalion's offer in the first place and joined the Alpha Pack in the beginning" Ethan roared at me as he reclaimed his grip on my collar. "Oh right, you killed him too, didn't you."

"Get over it" I whispered without a hint of humanity in my voice. Before Ethan could comprehend what I had said, I brought my claws up to deliver a vicious slash to his face, a split second flashback replacing the face with Deucalion's pinned throat. I landed a kick to his stomach before he could recover, sending him barreling back down to the lower level as I leapt to follow immediately afterwards, flowing into a roll that brought me past my foe and the center table.

The hard truth was that I couldn't beat Ethan, not as things stood then. He had more experience as an Alpha and his pack was larger than mine, meaning he was more powerful. So I would simply have to rectify that issue.

As I came out of my roll, I scooped up the loaded crossbow that Giles had lost earlier. Without a moment's hesitation, I aimed fired the weapon straight at Hope, who was about to have Giles' chest become acquainted with his claws. My shot struck home however and the bolt impaled itself in Hope's throat as he dropped to the ground. I didn't waste another moment and maneuvered over to the male beta that Buffy was battling along with the blond girl who reminded me somewhat of Erica before she died. The male wolf now suffered that same fate as I reached high and snapped his neck. He crumpled as Ethan howled his anguish. The alpha shouted for the remaining wolf to retreat to some rendezvous point and she followed suit right then. Ethan himself stayed only a few moments more to stare at me in anger and confusion, for the last time he had seen me, I would have never taken a life so causally. He fled out through the stacks a second later.

Buffy caught her breath after our foes had fled while Cordelia help a badly beaten Giles rise to his feet where he then further limped to a chair, blood slowly crawling from his forehead every second. I kneeled down to recover from the beating Ethan had handed earlier on. Buffy raised her head, "Is everyone alrig- oh my god." She had just caught sight of the pair of bodies on the ground.

"I didn't have a choice" I explained. "If I had done anything else he would have killed Giles."

"But they were human" Buffy said slowly. "You killed two people."

"Buffy" Giles began. "In Scott's defense, these men were far from people and they were not the wild, uncontrollable beasts like Oz has been on past full moons. These two were killers and were fully conscious of their actions. Though I may be bias on the issue since by slaying the two he saved my life."

Buffy nodded reluctantly in contentment, though I could tell that the complete, unfailing trust she had had in me since LA had been shattered. "Well, Cordelia and I have to get to the dance so you two can handle the bodies." Before either I or the watcher could protest, the two women had trudged out to the Homecoming dance in their chase ruined dresses.

Giles turned to me. I didn't really need his help with the problem and I told him to get some rest. He was too beaten to argue and limped out of the library, likely to return home for a cup of tea. Meanwhile, I set about to the unfortunate business of getting rid of the bodies. It wasn't like I didn't know how; I had been around for Peter's murder spree. I would just claw up the corpses so it looked like an animal attack and then drop them off outside the school.

But when I kneeled down to remove Hope's corpse, for just a moment, a split moment, Hope's body was replaced by Stiles' and the crossbow bolt in his throat was a sight cane with a dagger on the end.

I knew I was unraveling, the buried memories of my friends' deaths resurfacing with a blazing reminder that they were my pain and that no one could take them from me. They also showed what I could never let happen again.

So after I had dropped off the newly mauled bodies and made a quick stop over at the mansion for more comfortable clothes, I stood outside a second level room of a rundown motel. When I knocked on the door, I was rewarded with the appearance of a scantily dressed, brunette slayer. I had to make a conscious effort to keep my stare at Faith's eyes. "I need to talk to you."

Ethan's POV

When I arrived at the rendezvous point, Veruca wasn't there. But Mr. Trick was, as well as an extremely pleasant looking man in a causal brown suit.

Normally, I would have ignored the two, maybe even killed them. With Veruca gone, my pack had been destroyed. Scott had destroyed my pack in one battle. I was in a really bad mood to say the least.

But the smiling man reeked of power. Werewolves with enough experience and training were capable of smelling souls and when we didn't, that usually alerted us to the presence of vampires. But this man was more, still mortal but more powerful than almost any being I had ever seen.

The man calmly walked up to me and offered a hand to shake. I took it warily before he shook it vigorously. "Oh, I like him already Mr. Trick. I'm glad you thought of bringing him in."

"Who are you?" I asked, completely bamboozled at why this exceptionally powerful being was acting so… goofy.

"Ah yes, where are my manners? I am the Mayor of this town son and I could make use of your unique disposition in some work I need done this year" the man explained cheerfully.

"My unique disposition?" I uttered, unsure if that was an insult or not.

"Lycanthropy my dear boy" The Mayor said with glee similar to a teacher's when explaining a difficult problem to a student, hoping they would get the right answer. "Werewolves are neither creatures of light or darkness, good or evil, only primal predatory instinct. It is why most magical items are ineffective against them unless directly bound to the earth like Mountain Ash or Wolfsbane. A man of your talent could find some great work under my employ. And a few rounds of miniature golf."

"Anything else?" I inquired, confused if I should be looking for hidden strings or not when dealing with The Mayor's offer.

"Well you might get the opportunity to kill that Scott fellow along the way" he stated, never losing his unfailing pep.

"That is all I needed to hear" I responded, anger at my adversary's name stoking the fire in my blood. "I'm in."

"Good, now please pay some special attention to the dirt under your claws next time you wash your hands."

**Sorry about the wait, I had obligations to other stories. But I hope the extra long and epic chapter makes up for it.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

Omega Alpha

Chapter 6

Hidden

Scott's POV

My claws were woodpeckers as they continuously tapped the cool metal of the table I sat at in the Bronze, a half empty bottle of beer next to my wrist. I had just finished a session of wolf training with Oz and was now listening to him play lead guitar with his band, _Dingos ate my Baby._ The cords weren't really what I usually listened to but I wasn't there for pleasure. I was waiting to go slaying Buffy along with the woman who sat across from me.

Faith looked like she was enjoying the wait a lot more than I was. She was rocking her head back and forth to the beat of the music, eagerly shouted for Oz to increase the volume. She pointed a finger at my half drunken bottle and nodded to the silent question if she could finish off the contents. After she downed the alcohol, she asked, "How do you manage to get them to sell you this stuff without ID. You're only eighteen, right?"

I answered by using my wolf morphing powers to grow out my facial hair. "A few side burns go a long way" I said. Just then, I noticed the blonde slayer moving through the crowd to a table of her friends. "That's our cue" I motioned as Faith and I rose to collect our companion.

We ended up in the graveyard (or one of them anyway. Apparently Sunnydale has twelve). I staked one of my vamps and ripped the other one's heart out with my claws. Because it is way more fun to invade the chest cavity with my bare hands. Meanwhile, Giles sat on a tombstone taking notes and drinking tea from a Styrofoam cup while Buffy and Faith each beat a vampire to bits before staking them both back to back.

"Nice" I complimented.

"Synchronized slaying" Buffy branded the maneuver.

"New Olympic category" Faith suggested.

"What do you think?" Buffy inquired to her watcher.

"Sloppy" declared a new, obviously female, British voice. Our entire quartet turned to face a fairly young brunette woman wearing a necklace of pearls and a dress that would probably be on the cover of _Secretaries United. _"You telegraph punches, leave blind sides open, and for a school night slaying you take entirely too much time" the office lady criticized. "Which one of you is Faith?"

"Depends, who the hell are you?" Faith asked with evident hostility.

"Gwendolyn Post, Mrs. Your new watcher" she stated.

The rest of us just looked at each other somehow knowing that the next couple of days were going to be very long.

Everyone including Post made their way back to the library and began discussing what the new stuck up was doing here. Faith as imagined was completely against her presence, "I'm telling you, I don't need a new watcher. No offense lady, but I have this problem with authority figures. They tend to end up dead."

"Duly noted" Post acknowledged. "Fortunately, the decision is not up to you Faith. Mr. Giles, where do you keep the rest of you books?"

"I'm sorry" Giles stammered. "The rest?"

Mrs. Too British for you proceeded to rattle off a list of titles that Giles didn't have and then after thoroughly humiliating him returned to the rest of us. "I have been sent by the council to perform a highly important mission, to act and serve as Faith's watcher, as well as too report back on the current situation here."

"Excuse me Mary Poppins, I don't think you've been listening"-

"Faith" Giles interrupted. "If the council feels you need closer observation"-

I proceeded to interrupt Giles, "They should move their asses across the Atlantic and get here."

Post turned her gaze to me. "Who are you again?"

"Scott McCall" I flippantly introduced myself. "Alpha werewolf and self proclaimed badass."

"And what may I ask, Mr. McCall, are you doing here?" she inquired.

"I'm they assistant librarian" I told her.

"Oh I see" she returned her gaze to Giles. "Apparently the rumors are true Mr. Giles. You have indeed become very… American."

"Me?" Giles stuttered.

"Him?" Buffy echoed.

"On to more urgent matters" Post continued. "We have received word that a demon called Lagos is on his way to the Hellmouth. He is looking for an extremely powerful and dangerous magical artifact known as the Glove of Myhnegon. There is no record of this weapon's full power but we do know that it cannot be allowed to fall into demon hands. Lagos must be stopped."

"What do you propose?" Giles inquired.

"Well if it's not too radical a suggestion, I thought we might kill him" Post responded with her usual arrogance. "I suggest two slayers, and perhaps a werewolf if you are willing to accommodate us Mr. McCall, at full strength for a coordinated hunt. We believe the glove to be hidden in a tomb somewhere so Lagos will be headed for the cemetery."

"Which one?" I asked quite bored and irritated with this woman. "There's a dozen in Sunnydale."

Post looked to be very annoyed at that prospect. "Then we will just have to take them one at a time. Maybe there is something in Mr. Giles' books that can help us pinpoint the location. But then again, we cannot ask for miracles." Giles looked about as pissed as I'd ever seen him at that comment but Post didn't seem to notice. "We will begin tomorrow at sunset. Faith with me please."

Faith begrudgingly got up and followed her new caretaker out of the library. Giles took off his glasses and wiped his forehead. "Well that was bracing" he remarked.

"Interesting lady" Buffy seconded. "Can we kill her?"

"Please god" I added.

Giles decided against the measure however.

Late the next day, Buffy was over at the mansion with Angel and I as she and Angel practiced some tai chi while stuck to my trusty pull up bar. I had just come down when the two love birds were nearing each other for a kiss. "I thought the idea was not to do that anymore" I interjected as they came out of their romantic haze.

They both shied apart as Buffy grabbed her coat and tried to resolve what the two of them were doing or something, I didn't feel it was my place to ease drop. All I caught was Buffy telling him about the Lagos situation and Angel telling her to be careful she walked out. As I went to join the slayer, Angel caught my arm, "Keep her safe" he ordered me.

"I will, promise, just get your strength back" I chided with a soft slap to the arm.

Soon Buffy, Faith and I were walking around town discussing guys. Or rather, Buffy and Faith were discussing guys. I was just walking alongside them hoping Lagos would show up. In the mean time, Faith was rattling off her exs. "Ronnie, deadbeat. Steve, klepto. Kenny …drummer. Eventually I just had to face up to my destiny as a loser magnet. Now it's strictly get some, get gone. You can't trust guys. No offense Scott."

"None taken, my gender isn't exactly provoking when it comes to trust" I assured her, silently recalling Derek, Peter, Gerard, and Deucalion. Especially Gerard and Deucalion.

"You can trust some guys" Buffy said. Faith looked at her disbelievingly. "No it's true, I read about them" the blonde slayer finished as Faith and I grinned at the joke.

"So what about you?" Faith inquired.

Buffy pretended to be confused for a second. "What, you mean me and guys me? Not much to tell these days."

"Yeah but you've got to have some stories, right?" Faith continued eagerly. "I mean I've had my share of losers but, you boinked the undead. What was that like?"

"Life with Angel's"- Buffy stopped for a moment, realizing that she nearly revealed Angel's continued existence to Faith. What she didn't know was that Faith already knew. "Was complicated" she continued. "It's still a little hard for me to talk about."

"Well then try" Faith insisted.

"Look Faith" Buffy began as she stopped walking. "All the Angel issues are still kind of with me, so if you don't mind I'd rather not."

"Yeah" Faith said, shaken by the rejection. "Yeah, whatever."

I realized that both of them were exhausted and something else like this was likely going to happen again. It would be better if they had time to cool off. "Guys, we've been to six graveyards and come up with six nothings. How about we call it a night and tear through the rest tomorrow?" I suggested.

"I am kind off beat" Buffy admitted. "But Shady Hill is pretty close"-

"I'll swing by it" Faith offered. "It's on my way anyway."

"I'll join you" I stated. "I'm itching for something to kill."

So Faith and I departed Buffy and began our way to Shady Hill cemetery. On the way, Faith stuck up the last conversation on a different cord. "So have you had any good times in the sack lately? I know you haven't shagged B, but I seriously doubt you're a virgin." She took a glance in my direction. "You're way too good looking to be a virgin" she flirted playfully.

I sighed in response. "I'm certainly not a virgin Faith but I haven't had sex in, god over two years" I explained, remembering the last blissful rendezvous I had with Allison before Gerard steamrolled into Beacon Hills.

"Really?" Faith inquired, her interest piqued. "No one night stands, no casual shags, no nothing."

"No nothing" I confirmed. "Haven't exactly had a lot of incentive to given the fate of my last partner."

"Last partner?" Faith asked, confused for a moment. Then realization dawned on her. "It was her. The girl you loved, Allison."

"Yeah" I admitted softly.

We walked a few more blocks and entered the graveyard before she brought up the question I knew was coming. "How did she die?" Faith asked softly.

Normally, I would shake off the inquiry and tell the slayer to drop the subject. But I figured that if I was willing to trust Faith with Buffy's secrets then I might as well tell her a few of mine. "You how the Alpha Pack came into to town" I began. "Well the second in command was an agile and lethal fighter named Kali. She took down any of us who tried to fight her. Even Derek, who was the strongest of us at the time, could barely lay a hand on her. So Derek's uncle Peter, who Derek killed once, came up with the great idea of strapping bombs to their heartbeats so that if one of them got killed, Kali would die with them. Allison joined up on the mission and had a showdown with Kali in the school. She lost and the whole place went up in flames. Kali died, but so did Allison."

"You said them instead of we, weren't you along for the ride?" Faith asked.

I snorted at the thought. "Back then, I was too idealistic to kill anyone back then. No, they didn't even tell me about the plan."

Any further conversation was halted by the sight of a large burly demon scavenging through a coffin for something. It was at least seven feet tall with dark leather armor and large brown boots. A nasty looking battle axe hung from his belt near its but. I didn't need to be a genius to know that the creature was likely Lagos.

"Son of a bitch" Faith remarked. "It's our lucky day."

"We'll take him together" I dictated. "I'll come in low while you grab his axe"-

"Sorry S, not my style" Faith said before charging Lagos with reckless abandon. I didn't even have time to shout 'wait' before she jumped up to try to get him in a headlock. Lagos easily dislodged her and the slayer was thrown backwards into the nearby trees.

Cursing under my breath, I wolfed out and performed a slide tackle to get me behind the demon and then slashed the tendons from the back of his knees. Lagos reacted instinctively and whacked me with a backhand strike that sent me flying, though not before I snagged the axe from his belt.

Faith meanwhile was already back up and was even height with Lagos now that he could no longer stand. She gave him one fist to the face after another but the demon was surprisingly strong and responded in full by means of a single blow. He was obviously beginning to heal and would probably rise completely soon.

Or he would have, if I hadn't decapitated him from behind with his own axe.

As the disgusting creature's head rolled away and the body fell to the ground lifeless, I dropped the axe and gave Faith a hand up. "You know, sometimes it does help to have a plan going in to a fight" I chided her.

Faith pushed me away at that remark. "I always have a plan" she countered. "Beat the crap out of the enemy until they don't get back up. Usually works fine."

I rolled my eyes in good humor. "Come on; let's go give the watchers the good news."

I was going to head to the library when Faith put a hand to my chest. "Wait a sec Scotty boy. Dead breath over there got me pretty wound up and I didn't get even close to coming back down. I'm probably going to pop."

"No" I stated firmly. Faith seemed taken aback by the rejection. "I'm not a sex toy Faith and I'm not going to be used as one. I'm your friend, not a release."

"Oh" she said, clearly disappointed. That surprised me as Faith's earlier sentiment about men seemed to be that she didn't care one way or the other. "Well then, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah" I answered awkwardly. "Sleep well."

We went our separate ways as she went back to her motel and I made my way to the mansion. I got back later than anticipated and caught Angel as he prepared for sleep. "Good news" I shouted to him. "Lagos is now a corpse. Now we all we need to do is find that glove of whatever."

"Already done" Angel assured me as he directed my attention to an object extensively wrapped in cloth. "If we can get a few ingredients, we can perform a ritual of living flame to destroy it forever."

"What do we need?" I asked. He showed me the list of supplies. "I can probably get most of that from Giles. If you can do the magic stuff, I'd say the glove is as good as"-

A foreign but familiar smell struck my nostril from the garden entrance. I walked over with dark foreboding, knowing that was I probably correct about the scent but still holding out hope that I was wrong. I wasn't.

"What is it?" Angel inquired.

"Xander" I responded. "He has been here, recently, maybe less than an hour ago. And if he hates you as much as I think, the rest of the gang will know that you're back before sunrise."

"And they'll blame Buffy" Angel concluded with an air of gloom.

Those words signaled that I needed to stand by Angel no matter what. He should have been frightened, should have been making plans to skip town and save his skin from those who had plentiful cause to kill him. Instead, he was just worried about how they would treat his ex.

I turned to him. "Angel, if I'm going to help you, I need to know what happened last spring."

"I've told you before. I lost my soul and rained hell on the Buffy and her friends" he said, clearly not anxious to relive that painful chapter of his life.

"Words only go so far" I informed him. "I need to see what happened. I need to look at your memories."

Angel had been around long enough to know that Alphas had the ability to view or even take the memories of others as well as share their own by digging their claws into the back of the person's neck. Knowing he had very little left to lose, he kneeled down to allow me an easier strike. Within a moment of opportunity, I latched my claws into his cold flesh and relived everything that happened from when he lost his soul to when he was sent to Acathla's hell. Before that period was none of my business and afterwards was too horrible to try to touch. But when I peeled back from the vampire's mind, I was ready for the coming storm.

When I walked into the library the next day, the situation was pretty much as I expected. Xander and Buffy were arguing with each other back and forth with Cordelia throwing in the occasional pointed comment while Willow was desperately trying to maintain some illusion of calm and Oz was sitting silently being… well Oz. What surprised me was that Giles was staying strangely calm during the whole discussion. Given the knowledge that Angelus tortured Giles for hours **and **killed his girlfriend, I expected him to be the beyond even Xander in advocacy for Angel's death.

Buffy was in the middle of a plea when I arrived. "Believe me, if I thought even for a second that Angel was going to hurt any of you I'd"-

"You'd stop him" Xander finished disbelievingly.

He was preparing to say more when I interjected. "Actually, that would be my job now." Everyone turned to me. "By the way, Lagos is dead" I mentioned.

Xander wasn't amused. "We trusted you. We trusted you and you lied to us. Where are you really staying Scott, because I didn't see you anywhere at the mansion?"

"Because I was still out hunting" I countered calmly. "And as an answer to your question, I am living at the mansion. Angel just happens to be my roommate."

Xander returned his fury to Buffy. "You told him. You trusted him before us. Did you just bring him back from LA to be your lapdog?"

"Hey!" I yelled. I walked forward until I was only half a foot from Xander's face. "Let's get one thing straight; I am nobody's lapdog. Buffy didn't tell Angel had returned, I was there when he dropped out of the portal from hell. I was asked to watch over him and since I'd already been given the mansion, I decided to do a favor for a friend at the same time."

"And you're the model of sanity?" Xander countered. "Because the last time you went overkill, there were two bodies on this floor."

"Do you really think I didn't know that?" I responded. "I knew what Ethan's arrival might do to me and I took precautions in case I lost it."

"Guys" Buffy intervened. "Angel is better now. He's the one who found the Glove of Myhnegon, and he's keeping it safe for us in the mansion."

"Right, great plan, leave tons of firepower with the scary guy. And leave us to clean up the mess" Xander complained.

"Give it a rest Xander" I moaned. "Angel has had the glove since last night. If he was going to put it on, he would have by now. You have no good reason to hurt him."

"I believe lots of dead people constitutes a reason" he responded forcefully.

"That's enough!" Giles declared. We all swerved our heads to face the watcher. "Buffy knows our concerns and her actions, however ill advised, can be understood." He sounded like he was really itching to say something worse than, ill advised. "Our priority now is to retrieve the Glove of Myhnegon and try to destroy it."

"I've got that part covered" I stated. "Angel says we need to perform a Ritual of Living Flame to blow the mitten up. He sent a list of ingredients." I passed the paper Angel had shown me to Giles, who waved down a protest from Xander.

"Good, I can send you with these tonight" Giles stated. "Now all of you get back to your classes."

Willow, Cordelia, Xander, and Oz left the library while Giles grimly retreated into his office. Buffy followed as did I but I only can so close that I could hear clearly. Buffy stammered, "Thanks for the bail in there." She waited for the British man to respond but when he didn't she continued. "I know this is a lot to absorb. But Angel did find the glove and that was a good"—

"Be quiet" Giles suddenly ordered, never turning to face the slayer. I knew he was pissed because he didn't raise his voice. He was calm, deadly calm. But at the same time he was an inferno of rage burning stronger than a thousand stars. "I won't remind you that the fate of the world often lies with the slayer. What would be the point? Nor shall I remind you that you've jeopardized the lives of everyone you hold dear by harboring a known murderer." He finally turned around to face Buffy with a crippling gaze of disappointment. "But sadly it seems that I must remind you that Angel tortured me… for hours… for pleasure."

Buffy looked like she would have preferred to die at that moment. "You should have told me he was alive. You didn't" Giles continued ruthlessly. "You have no respect for me or the job I perform." He returned to facing his desk as Buffy worked out with a scar worse than an open gut.

Seeing then as the correct time to talk, I walked calmly into the librarian's office to confront my friend. "She was scared" I said bluntly.

"I know" Giles responded as he sat down at his desk facing the wall. "But I cannot comfort her when she harbors the man who tortured me and murdered the woman I loved."

"She hasn't" I countered.

"Really, then what have the past few minutes of conversation been about" Giles asked coldly.

"Angel" I stated as the answer was obvious. "He is not the monster who tore you apart."

"Really, have you seen his face?"

"You and I both know there is a lot more to a man than his face. Angelus was the one who decimated this town and all you held dear. Angel had no more control over him than a Kanima does when it follows its master's commands" I explained.

Giles paused for a few moments to ponder my words and I hoped they had gotten through to him. But the next thing he said was, "I can't bring myself to care."

"I guess that's why you need those glasses" I retorted. "You're going blind."

I left to attend to the day's shelving.

Faith's POV

Nothing like a hard day's worth of punching, kicking, stabbing training to make you feel on fire. Maybe Mrs. Post wasn't going to be so bad. She seemed to care and include me a lot more then Buffy and her friends. Scott was the only one of them who even thought of me as more than the backup slayer and even he only came to me when he needed something.

Anyways, what I had learned within five minutes of being in Sunnydale was that something always turns up at The Bronze. So I threw on a tan leather jacket and a scarlet t-shirt and made my way to the club. Life didn't disappoint me because as soon as I walked in, I spotted a very unhappy looking Xander shooting away at the pool table. All I could think was that this was going to be good.

"You look pissed" I opened casually.

He looked up at me while continuing to strike the cue ball. "Rough day" he explained simply.

"Tell me about it" I pried.

"I'd rather just shoot" he rebuked, continuing his onslaught on the pool balls.

"Don't think I don't know what you and your pals were talking about behind my back today?" I said.

"Yeah? What would that be?" he asked.

"More dirt on this glove thing" I responded, giving him my best guess.

"The Glove of Myhnegon? Right" he scoffed. "How would you like a hit at some real news: Angel's still alive."

"Wow" I snorted. "You guys are even more behind the eight ball than I thought. Scott told me back at Homecoming. Apparently, he wanted me to watch out for Angel just in case the imminent arrival of his past sends him of the rails."

"Well he might have done just that because guess who's toting the one and only glove toy" Xander revealed.

"What?" I exclaimed. Why on Earth would Buffy and Scott give a super weapon to a possibly psycho? "We need to take in from him now! We can't wait to find out whether he's go happy or not, people might die if we take that chance. I say I slay."

"Can I come?" Xander asked eagerly, hungery for Angel's blood.

We jumped to the library to arm up but found a bloody and unconscious Giles in his office. Xander stayed behind to make sure that he got medical help while I mounted up to go kill Angel. Only a demon could have beaten him that badly and Angel had a grudge with Giles from way back.

When I got to the mansion, I knew Angel was bad news. Right in front of the entrance he was about to kill Mrs. Post. Shocked, I shouted her name which drew Angel's attention to me. "I am going to kill you so much."

"You're not getting that glove" he declared.

"Want to bet?" I taunted before charging.

The fight was pretty dull to be honest (of course now I now that he still hadn't fully recovered from his century in hell). I picked Angel apart piece by piece until I threw him flat onto the couch and brought my stake down to end him.

Only to have my arm caught by Buffy right above his heart. I'm not going to bore you with the prattling of me going, "I'm going to kill him" and Buffy saying, "No you can't, I love him" in various ways. Suffice to say, with a little egging from Mrs. Post, we were beating each other to pulps within a minute, eventually crashing through a glass door to the garden at one point.

Then, lightning abruptly started storming above the mansion. Both B and I looked in to see Mrs. Post with the Glove of Myhnegon strapped on her hand waving the metal menace high in the sky. I really didn't like where this was going. "What's going on?" I yelled as Buffy and I disengaged so we could gawk.

"Faith" Mrs. Post spoke. "A word of advice: you're an idiot." Then she pointed the glove at us, said some weird command word and lightning blasted towards us from the fingers of the glove. B and I barely managed to avoid the strike.

As I peaked around the edge, I saw Xander, Willow, and Scott rush into the atrium. Post immediately spotted them and let loose another bolt of death. Luckily, Scott pushed Xander to safety and Angel (who had woken from the pummeling I had dealt him) dived to save Willow.

Buffy looked at me. "Can you draw her fire?"

"You bet I can."

"Go do it."

At those words, I dashed back into the building, narrowly avoiding a barrage of lightning and settled into a back corner.

As soon as I disappeared from sight, Post began her villainous rant. "There is nothing you can do to me now. I have the glove. With the glove comes the power."

"I'm getting that" Buffy acknowledged before snatching up a sizable shard of glass from the remains of the door we destroyed and threw it like a bullet to shear off Post's arm at the shoulder. A large flash blazed as the glove was lost and I caught sight of my betrayer streaking into the forest with Scott running off in pursuit.

The remaining five of us: Willow, Xander, Angel, B, and me, just stood there as the glove removed itself from the severed hand.

The following day, I was sitting in my crappy motel room reading a magazine still trying to recover from my anger at being tricked by the evil ex-watcher (the council had kicked her out years ago but never told Giles) after Buffy had tried to deliver a 'you can trust me even though I kept secrets from you and oh yeah, kicked you face in' speech. I told her to leave me alone and she left. Ten minutes later, a different person I was irritated with entered the room.

"Hey, I wanted to know if you were okay" Scott asked as he closed the door.

"Five by five" I responded casually. "If you're going to give the trust speech, Buffy already tried."

"I'm not going to give you a trust speech" Scott assured me. "I came here to thank you."

That surprised me. "Thank me? For what?"

"Keeping your word" he explained simply. "I asked you to kill Angel if he ever became a real threat to innocent people. You thought he was and moved to kill him. You may not have been right, but you did what you thought was right. And sometimes that counts for more. It lets me know that I can count on you."

I couldn't believe he was being this calm right after I nearly screwed up so bad. "Are you just trying to get some, because you know that you've just got to ask" I said, trying to steer the conversation back to a place where I had control.

Scott chuckled softly and sat down next to me on the bed. "If I wanted to get some Faith, I would have accepted your offer the other night. I'm here to be your friend." He put his hand on my shoulder in a comforting gesture. "But I can't do that if you don't let me."

"What if I don't want a friend?" I asked shakily. "What if I just want to be alone?"

"You don't" Scott answered like an old wise man. "I know because for a while, I was you. Everyone that I cared about was either dying or stabbing me in the back. I was being manipulated by my enemies. My life was a crumbling roof and I was left to wonder which piece would fall down next."

"How'd it get better?" I inquired tentatively, hearing a near mirror of my life so far.

"I came here" he responded with a small smile. "I came here and opened up again. It's not completely healed. It might not ever but that's just because I was dead for sixteen hours once and a black mark on my soul or something like that. Deaton never really explained the side effects"

"When did you die?" I asked, intrigued by the new scrap.

He smiled at me once more. "How about a trade?" he proposed. "You tell me some of your back story, and I'll tell you some of mine. And no crazy naked hunts. I don't want to hear exploits, I want to hear you."

That scared me a little. "Scott, I can't" I protested softly. "My life before slaying… well let's just say it was painful."

He took my hand in his and faint black veins started to form on his arm. "I think I can help with that."

I finally popped a grin and began to talk.

The Previous Night

Gwen Post's POV

I ran through the forest as fast as I could with a massively bleeding stump on one shoulder. Even if I had been at full strength I doubt I would have escaped. He wasn't an alpha for nothing.

He pinned me against a tree with his hand clamped on my throat, not restricting my breath but not giving me a chance to escape. His eyes began to glow blood red with rage and his natural disposition. I knew that I had lost.

He peeled my head back from the wood and inserted his claws into my neck. I knew he was looking at all I had done through my memories but knew the worst thing would be prison. And I could work from prison, it would be difficult, but I could do it.

When his claws left my flesh, he kept me in place with the other hand and displayed his enormous fangs for me to see. "You manipulated my friends" he growled as the darkness of the night continued to fall.

"Yes, yes I did" I confirmed knowing denial would be fruitless. But I suppose there was that bit of arrogance left in me as I taunted him more. "What are you going to do; after all you're a hero. You can't kill me."

I expected some snide remark about how he was and now I would be punished for the evil I had done. Instead, he just stood there silently, boring into me with those blazing crimson eyes. At last he leaned in and whispered in my ear, "I stopped trying to be a hero a long time ago."

I didn't even have time to be afraid as his fangs ripped out my throat.

**These babies are getting longer and longer.**

**Now loyal readers, I can't make the chapters any better if you don't give me your thoughts. **

**So please**, **just REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

Omega Alpha

Chapter 7

Wolf Walk

Scott's POV

You know, normally I like calm and collected people. They are smart, they don't act or say anything rashly, and you can talk to them about your problems. Most of all, they never got angry. Which is an incredible skill, unless you need them to speed up their heart beat so that they access their werewolf powers. Oz was simply too chill to provoke himself.

I had tried everything to get the guy to shift. I had punched him (doubt worry, I took away the pain afterwards). I had had him relive the time when Xander had used a love spell that accidently had the side effect of making Willow cry all through the night and he had gotten mad enough to punch him because of it. I had him imagine Willow naked. But nothing shook that guy's focus. At least the combat training was going marginally better. He hadn't broken a bone since the first day.

Oz and I were standing in the mansion garden at the tail end of werewolf training. So far my progress at making Oz able to singlehandedly kill two vampires at once was irritatingly slow. Actually, my progress at making Oz able to voluntarily access his werewolf side at all was irritatingly slow. He couldn't even call out his claws.

"Alright" I said at last, realizing that Oz was just too calm. "Obviously, you are not suited to your wild side. So let's set our sights a little lower and work our way up. Okay?"

"Okay" Oz agreed.

"Right, maybe the way to access your instincts is to utilize your senses. They are linked to both your mind and your nature" I explained. "Maybe if you can use them as a midway point, eventually you will be able to get the rest of the package. Glowing yellow eyes, claws, fangs, and facial hair at will, as well as"-

"Control on the full moon" my beta finished. "Alright, I'm game let's try it."

So I ordered him to close his eyes and stand still. At that point, I took off my motorcycle jacket and hid it on the other side of the mansion. Then I returned to my student and had him track the article of clothing through the enormous house with his sense of smell. He eventually found the coat after a few minutes and thought that we had finally caught a break. I was going to expand on the lesson, but we had to leave for school at that time.

While I was in the library helping Giles pack for some Watcher retreat, Buffy came in to ask for his advice on a matter. When he asked what said matter was, she handed him a piece of paper. The British man's eyes nearly popped out of his sockets at what was written on the slip, "Dear Lord, Buffy these are incredible."

I maneuvered myself to get a look at the writing and whistled at what I saw, even if it wasn't what I had expected. "Fourteen eighty, nice job Buffy" I complimented her.

"Has your mother seen this?" Giles asked as he went over to inspect the return bin.

"Yeah" Buffy confirmed. "Her head spun around a few times and exploded."

Giles paused for a moment. "I've been on the Hellmouth too long, you were speaking metaphorically, weren't you?"

"Completely" Buffy assured him. "She started talking about collage and my future. But then I reminded her that I'm firmly rooted in Sunnydale until I die, again. But she made me promise to ask you."

"I think you should go Buffy" Giles stated.

"That is exactly what I told her you'd… what?"

"Buffy" Giles began. "With scores like these, you have a chance at a first rate education. And with Faith here, it might be alright for you to go out in the world to where you can find it."

"Oh" Buffy remarked, swiveling her head around to find a new topic. She found it when her eyes fell upon the mountain of luggage Giles had on the center table. "I thought this Watcher retreat was only for the weekend?"

"It is" Giles confirmed. "I have only packed the bare essentials."

"Since when are toaster ovens covered under bare essentials?" I asked, having shoved a trio of the devices into bags for my boss.

"Seriously Giles, you pack like me" Buffy joked.

"Yes, well, um Scott, do remember to help Buffy keep up with her training while I'm gone" Giles reminded me. "I left a detailed schedule that I have full confidence that you will ignore completely and just spar."

"Probably" we both confessed in unison.

Later that night, we were doing just that. I was a good practice partner for Buffy because due to Oz's presence in my pack, I was slightly stronger and faster than her and she needed to be able to fight foes like that. I never had the training she had had under Merrick and Giles so I learned new combat tricks and counters from battling her. Overall it was a mutually beneficial relationship.

We were interrupted when Oz and Cordelia burst into the library like rabid dogs. "Oh thank god you two are still here" exclaimed Cordelia. That was when I knew something serious had happened because Cordelia rarely admits that she needs some else's help.

"What happened?" Buffy inquired.

"We were meeting Willow and Xander in the chem lab to meet up for our double date but when we got there they were gone" Cordelia explained.

"Are you sure they're in trouble? Maybe they just went off somewhere" I proposed.

"I don't think so" Oz declared. "The place was a mess. There were scattered supplies and broken beakers. If a fight didn't happen there I don't know what did."

"Alright" Buffy said, as she formulated a plan. "I'll see if I can find them around town. You guys go grab Giles. He is at this retreat at The Green."

"I know where that is" Oz announced. "But it's a forty-five minute drive."

"Then you better start moving" Buffy ordered.

"I could help you look" I pointed out.

"If whatever did this is still out there then I need you to be with them make sure the MIA count doesn't double" she explained.

I nodded my understanding and set out with Oz and Cordelia in the former's van. We were ten minutes out from the school when Oz suddenly hit the brakes. "Why are you stopping?" Cordelia asked indigently.

Oz was not listening however, instead taking multiple sniffs of the air. Realizing that he had retained what I had taught him at that morning's training, I took a whiff of the air myself and instantly picked up what had caught his attention. "It is Willow" he declared confidently as he shot out of the car with me hot on his heels. Cordelia tried to keep up as well as she could and in all fairness didn't do too badly compared other mere mortals I've seen try to keep pace with the supernatural.

We eventually arrived at an old burnt out factory that looked as if it were run down way before it burst into flames. Oz snarled so ferociously when he saw the place I looked over to check that he hadn't shifted (he hadn't). Of course having looked through Angel's memory, I understood why the husk invoked such disdain. Before Giles had destroyed the structured in a roaring rampage of revenge for his girlfriend's murder, the factory had been the base of operations for the vampires Spike and Drusilla and later Angelus.

I took another sniff of the air. "Spike has been her recently with Willow and Xander" I stated. "But this place is practically ashes and I don't see them anywhere."

"What about the sub level?" Oz suggested. "That would have survived the fire mostly intact."

"Good thinking" I complimented him. "Let's move."

"Yeah" Cordelia huffed as she caught up to us, clearly out of breath. "Xander could be dying. Why are you still standing here?"

On that note, we all descended down the stair case. When we reached the bottom floor, a large locked door blocked our path. I sent it flying with one kick. As the three us walked inside the room, we were treated to a horrifying sight. The was a musty bed in the room with a worn quilt on top of it and upon that covering laid a wounded Xander and Willow passionately kissing. "Oh my god" croaked its way out of Cordelia's mouth.

And that did a better job of snapping the back stabbing pair out of their romantic trance than my smashing down of the door. They looked aghast as they looked into the broken eyes of their respective partners.

I had had a below average opinion of Xander before that moment, mostly because of when he manipulated Faith into nearly killing Angel. But I had respected Willow as a level headed trustworthy individual. Now, I could barely look at her.

Being able to sense the emotions of my beta did not help matters either. I had known Oz for months at that point and I had seen most of his range of emotions. Most of the ones he exerted at that time were foreign to what I knew. He sent off tsunamis of anger, rage, and most potently, betrayal. And curiously, his fingernails grew a little longer.

Cordelia on the other hand couldn't take the knife to the back. Horrified, she darted back up the stairs we had descended upon. Unfortunately, said stairs were not the pinnacle of structural sound. The stone collapsed from under her when she was about halfway up.

All of us rushed to the hole in the stair case. When we looked at what had happened, Cordelia was lying flat on her back with a metal rebar protruding from her stomach with blood oozing out from the wound. Oz quickly ran to get outside help while Xander and I hopped down the hole to see if there was any way we could help. As soon as we landed, Xander stroked her cheek and whispered, "Cordy, I'm so sorry."

Cordelia's eyes opened up a bit at those words but the pupils still held disgust as they began to darken. I griped her hand and took what pain I could from her, irritated slightly that the aggravating essence still wasn't dissipating immediately as it should have. Still, the most important thing at that moment was to help my friend, so I dug down deep and took as much as I possibly could.

Early the next day, I walked into Cordelia's room at the hospital. She turned her head which facing away from the door and looked like she was about to tell me to piss off but stopped herself when she saw me. I guess she was expecting Xander.

"Hey" she said simply as I sat down next to her.

"Hey" I echoed. "How are you doing?"

"About as well as can be expected when her trusted boyfriend cheats on you with your other friend and tear out your"-

"Cordy" I stopped her. "I was talking about the hole in your gut."

"Oh" she answered, her hands tentatively migrating to the now bandaged wound. "Better, but it still aches a bit."

"I can help with that" I told her and held out my hand. She gladly placed her own in mine and I started taking the reminder of her pain, which thankfully had been gratefully reduced from the titan it had been when she had first fallen.

"You know, Xander knows what he did was wrong" I informed her. "And he feels worse than I've ever seen him."

"How would you know what Xander is feeling?" she inquired to me with a bit of her old fire. "Have you looked into his memories like you did with Angel?"

"No" I responded. "I just know the look of a man who hates himself. And Xander wears it like it was his favorite shirt."

"Well he can join the club then because there is no way in hell I am going to forgive him for what he has done" she declared.

"I was afraid of that" I murmured. Before Cordy could ask what I meant, I pierced the back of her neck with my claws and extracted certain memories. Seeing, no more point in my visit, I rose before she came back into focus and walked out of the room and down to the lobby where I saw Xander entering with a large bouquet of apology flowers. He became curious when he spotted me but I just went passed him, pausing only long enough to whisper into his ear, "you owe me one." As he entered Cordelia's room, my supernatural hearing allowed me to play audience to their joyous reunion.

Later, that night, I went to a deserted Bronze for a meeting with Oz. When I entered the dark club, my pupil was sitting atop the pool table strumming a few subdued chords on his guitar. His eyes didn't look too much better. "If I didn't know you, I'd think you were sad" I joked as I stopped to stand about a yard in front of him.

He laid his acoustic down beside him when he saw me. Immediately, he went to business, "I heard about Xander and Cordelia."

"Yes, it's very touching that they were able to stay together" I teased him cruelly.

"Because you took away her memory of his betrayal" Oz called me out. "You gave him a free pass through the whole thing. Could you do that for me, make me forget Willow ever kissed him."

"Yes" I admitted.

"Will you?"

"No."

"Why not?" he asked imprudently, rising off the pool table and showing the emotion I had been trying to drag out of him for months. "Why will you take Cordelia's memory and not mine?"

"Because she will not grow from her experience" I explained. "You, I think, just might."

"How?" he inquired furiously.

"Close your eyes" I ordered. Reluctantly, Oz obeyed my wishes. "Now, I want you to remember when you walked into that room in the factory, when you saw Xander smacking lips and dancing tongues with your Willow, by her own will. I want you to recall what that made you feel, the pain, the anger, all of it. I want you to collect all of it into one place and then I want you to grab it. I want you to grab the pure, raw emotion and channel it; channel it all into one massive jumpstart shock. Pour it into your soul, and let it ignite like a blazing golden star."

All through my speech, Oz shivered as he followed my instructions. Then as I spoke my final words, I stepped to the side and watched my beta. Then, finally, his transformation began. I saw that he became leaner, and slightly more muscular, causing more than a few tears in his clothing. His fingernails resumed the length I had previously witnessed in the factory before sharpening into true claws. Next, his face morphed at last, as his canines grew into their name and the finely trimmed stubble that he maintained grew into a massive field of amber grass. Finally, he opened his eyes and I gazed into the twin orbs of glowing primal yellow. When he finally stepped forward, leaned his body back, and howled at the sky, I knew for sure that my memory gamble had paid off in full.

**Okay this chapter is short, but the last two were extra long so cut me some slack.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**For any episodes I skip, or parts I glance over, assume they went as canon except Cordelia is still dating Xander until the story says otherwise.**

Omega Alpha

Chapter 8

The Side No One Sees

Quentin Travers' POV

Overall, in spite of the many bumps in the road, I believed that the trip had been fairly successful. Despite his later failure, Rupert Giles had still managed to deliver the herb mixture into the Slayer's blood stream that nullified her powers for a few days. She was then supposed to be directed to a crypt to battle the mentally unstable vampire Zachary Kralik. It was a test that every slayer faced upon their eighteenth birthday called a Cruciamentum and if they succeeded, they became stronger for, embroiled with the proof of their cunning and resourcefulness.

Tragically, Kralik had managed to escape before the test could begin, turning one of the Council handlers in the process and killing another. He then proceeded to harass the depowered slayer, tormenting her along the streets. It was at this point that Giles had informed Buffy of the test, something he was forbidden to do under any circumstances. They may have had a falling out at that point; I never really cared to learn.

The Slayer had very likely intended to lay low for a week perhaps, wait out the affects of the formula. But Kralik took that time to take the child's mother hostage, which encouraged her to take the initiative in their confrontation. She located at the house where we had held him captive while we were preparing for the test. I do not the exact details of the battle except that she eventually tricked him into drinking a glass of holy water which disintegrated him from the inside out.

I later arrived at my Mr. Giles' library in the public high school where I meet with both watcher and slayer. I congratulated the girl on her victory. Understandably, she was irritated at me for the failings of Kralik's initial imprisonment and the subsequent attack on her mother. There was not much I could say to that. Giles was strangely aggravated by what had transpired as well, far more than I anticipated. I had known that he had been opposed to the test but I had counted on him realizing that it was a time honored tradition for a reason. But his interference revealed that his allegiance lay with his slayer, not the cause. A father's love will prevent him from making impartial decisions in the field which could doom innocent civilians. Regretfully, I had to recommend his dismissal to the council, inform him of its approval, and leave him to tend to the Summers girl's wounds.

However, when I exited the library, I was met by a rather muscular young man in a brown motorcycle jacket and sweat pants. By the look in the fellow's eyes, he had been standing there and listening to the conversation the entire time. He did not seem pleased and for some reason, despite my vast training with the supernatural, I found that I was terrified of this youth. I was about to ask him to leave when he in a chilling tone said, "You manipulated my friends."

After those words, he walked past me and into the library, probably to assist Giles and Buffy.

So I left the building, hopped into the backseat of the Council car and the driver and I began the trip to the airport and to the further destination, home.

We were on a road flanked by forestry when it happened. The driver was in the middle of a fascinating conversation about the making of tweed and its uses in fending of certain demons when the car was suddenly rammed into by something and sent spinning wildly into the wood, ending the flight upside down. I managed to pull myself from the wreckage but the driver had his eyes closed with a trail of blood leaking from his head. I put my fingers to his neck to check his pulse. I breathed a sigh of relief as I felt a steady rhythm.

That breath became one of my last as a dark creature suddenly pinned me to the ground. Pain rocketed through my limbs as the animal sank its claws into both my arms and legs while simultaneously stretching them to their very limit, leaving my body in a snow angel position. I only got one look at the beast as it prepared to make the final lunge against me. It was a fully transformed alpha werewolf, with a lupine face, huge muscles, and massive fangs able to tear a man in two. Yet, it maintained the basic form of a human with a face that had no snout but nonetheless seemed canine. As its jaws came down on my throat, I received one look into its glowing scarlet eyes. And in them, I saw no pity, but the murderous fury of a demon.

Faith's POV

Oh, how I love me some killing, especially on the night of a coming apocalypse. Basically, a girl power demon cult who really know how to tango, though they really don't seem to get that I don't go for their type, was trying to reopen the Hellmouth below Sunnydale and unleash some big horrible demon old one or something that had nearly torn Buffy's gang apart during the night she first died. So now everyone is in full prepare for the end mode and struggling to get ready for what is coming because it makes vamps look like kittens.

But standard issue patrolling still needed someone to do it and Buffy was busy trying to solve the more important problem while Angel, Giles, and Willow looked for a spell to bind the portal entirely, I was the go to gal for grunt work. Because the A team were needed elsewhere while regular run of the mill, expendable Faith could get wasted on fighting the grunts until the general showed their face.

Still, I guess the gig wasn't all bad. I mean, I still got my kicks when I ran into one of the demon cult next to a junkyard. I had taken a couple of the bitches on a while back with the Scoobies and killed but for some reason, this one was stronger and far more vicious. Hell, the thing had the upper hand on me within a minute and I was just trying to stay alive for the rest of the fight. But eventually, I got pinned against the fence and the demon made for my throat with his teeth.

Then out of nowhere, a bright baby blue convertible rammed into the bitch and sent her flying. I was already stunned and was even more astounded when I saw that Xander was behind the wheel. "Get in!" he shouted, knowing that the chick wouldn't be done in by merely getting run over.

So I hopped into the ride and he drove off like a madman. We eventually ended up back at my motel room as Xander slammed the door behind us. "I think she is gone" he stated.

"Too bad" I mentioned offhandedly, pulling Xander right in front of me as I caressed him in a practiced way that made men rabid for me. There were only a scarce few that were able to resist the hunger it inspired. To my dismay, Scott was included in that number. Fortunately for my momentary needs, Xander was not, though his present relationship with Cordelia was definitely giving him an ethical pause.

"Really?" he piqued awkwardly, both trying to respond to my comment and not lung at me like a ravenous wolf. "Why is it bad that the ugly demon mama who was going to kill us is gone?"

"Well" I began, lowering my voice, taking off my jacket to reveal my close cut shirt and pushing my chest into his plain view. "She got me really wound up. A fight like that and, no kill. I'm about ready to pop!"

"Really? Pop?!" Xander responded as I discreetly unbuttoned his shirt and curled my other arm around his neck.

"You up for it?" I whispered, dropping the final pin of my seduction as my hand made a grab at his, lower areas.

"Oh, I'm up. I'm suddenly very up. It's just, um, I've never been up with people before" he explained. I noticed how he didn't even mention Cordelia, plainly willing to forget about her the moment a redder ruby offered herself to him. My only thought as I screwed him for the rest of the night was that he was defiantly a use then lose.

"Just relax. And take your pants off" I cooed as I made to do exactly as I had just instructed him to. I smacked my lips repeatedly against his own in an aggressive series of kisses. His shirt disappeared from his body soon after revealing his surprisingly exceptional physique.

"Those two ... concepts are... antithetical" he responded, though making grabs at my ass.

I shoved him onto the sheets of the bed and then got on top of him with my legs spread at his waist. "Don't worry. I'll steer you around the curves" I promised as I removed my shirt.

"Did I mention that I'm having a very strange night?" he managed to get out before I pushed my lips onto his and forced him down further into the mattress.

Admittedly, for a first timer, he wasn't half bad. I was able to easily enjoy rolling around in the sheets with him for a bit. But then, as with every got I boinked, he wore down. As fast as I had charmed him in, I had thrown him out of the room with his clothes and gone to take a quick shower before the apocalypse.

Scott's POV

So, preparing for armageddon was a new experience. However since it mostly involved setting up mountain ash around the center of the library in a slightly incomplete circle that could be closed as a last resort to contain whatever nastiness came out of the Hellmouth, I can't say it was the most exciting activity I ever took part in. But Willow insisted that the ancient demon had been completely terrifying when the Scooby Gang had faced it two years ago so I maintained my hope that I would see some action.

As I saw Oz and Willow gleefully working on other magical applications against the waiting foe, I could not help but give a slight smile. My gamble had paid off in double, not only breaking down Oz's serenity barrier that kept him from shifting but he and Willow managed to patch up their relationship at Christmas. Which was great and I probably would have noticed if I hadn't been helping Buffy stop some First Evil phantom thing that could appear as any dead person it wanted guilt trip Angel into committing suicide by sunrise. We succeeded when Buffy gave Angel a heartfelt speech about courage, and love, and maybe puppies. I honestly tuned out at that point. Of course, I had still been trying to recover from my own encounter with the First.

_It was the day before Christmas, early in the morning. Angel was out buying a late night blood bag at the butcher's shop. I was taking some time to beat the crap out a punching bag before St. Nick showed up to give me a lump of coal. Or maybe a present, with the on the rails, off the rails attitude I had been having all year I wasn't sure where I was on old Santa's list. I had just dealt a right hook that sent the bag flying when I heard a voice that aroused immeasurable hatred in me. "If you are done, maybe you can go out a kill an opponent that can actually fight back?"_

_I whirled around in rage and disbelief. Even when he was plain in my view, standing on the step of the foyer staring back at me from behind blank soulless sunglasses. I couldn't bring myself to say a word. I could not bring myself to admit that in front of me was the monster that had killed my mother and best friend. I could not admit that before me stood the man who I had killed in cold blood. But the words that I spoke or didn't had no effect on the matter, because in front of me stood Deucalion._

"_How?" was all I stuttered out in the end. "How is this possible? You can't be alive."_

_Deucalion had the nerve to chuckle. That made me furious. After everything that bastard had done to me, he did not get to laugh. I roared and charged but when I lunged to tear him to shreds, I just went right through him. When I got up from my embarrassing failure, he continued his Joker spree. "As you can clearly see Scott, I'm not. And if you weren't so miserably failing as my successor, I would be alright with that."_

"_What are you talking about? I'm not your successor in anything" I protested._

"_Aw don't sell yourself short Scott, you may be helping your sworn enemies with your little internship with the slayers but you did kill me" he stated pleasantly. "And as it is with Alphas, so must it be with the Alpha of all. You kill the Demon Wolf, you become the Demon Wolf, those are the rules Scott, no getting out of them."_

"_I'm not like you" I lashed out angrily._

"_Really?" the ghost said, faking interest. "Because you can't pull the, I don't kill people card anymore, you threw that one out of the deck. I should know, after all" he dropped his shades to reveal his blank blind eyes, "I was your first victim."_

_I was silently as he whispered into my ears. "Surely you remember it Scott. It was after that substitute sacrifice trick you pulled with your friends ended up leading to me killing Jennifer before the lunar eclipse. Derek was taking his pack and systematically tearing my allies apart. First Peter killed Aiden, which led to Ethan leaving Beacon Hills. I counter attacked by murdering your mother. Then Derek's little suicide plan led to your pretty huntress Alison getting a mutual kill with Kali. I guess that dark mark on her soul from that triple dying you and Stiles did with her gave her less concern for her own life" Deucalion shrugged._

"_Then of course, I knew that it would be in my best interests to leave town and form a new Alpha Pack to return with to seek revenge. But then you showed up to fight me at the run down, collapsing building I was staying in" he continued. "But in your murderous rage, you forgot that Demon Wolf beats True Alpha. So I proceeded to beat you into the ground, support columns, and everything else that happened to be in the vicinity, adding my cane for true demoralization. But your friend Stiles, who your sacrifice ritual had affected similar to Alison, making him cynical and more willing to die, came to try to save with a pistol loaded with wolfsbane laced bullets. He got off one shot, a real pain in the leg, before I threw my nasty little knife cane at his throat. Then, I watched through my seeing wolf eyes as you held your best friend as he died."_

_I knew that he was just doing this to torture me but without being able to touch him, I didn't know how to make him shut up. "After that you know what happened" Deucalion taunted freshly with a killer's smile. "You went into uncontrollable rampage of revenge and since the wolfsbane bullet in my leg was sapping my strength, you gained the upper hand. But, you also wrecked the building we were fighting in and the housing soon collapsed on top of us. You managed to avoid the debris and when you found me, I was pinned under wreckage. Now if you hadn't already abandoned all your principles for the sake of vengeance, you would have just left me to my fate. But instead, you took a hold of my throat and tore it out with your claws" he hissed as if he were a sword sliding from a sheath._

"_You then made a beeline out of town, letting everybody believe that the rubble was your tomb" the phantom finished. "Some hero. That gave me hope that you would make a worthy successor as Demon Wolf, but you carried on helping the helpless, even with your new_ killing is fine _rule. Then that green skinned imbecile found you and you returned to scarcely bloody ways. However, teaming up with slayers? They hunt your kind and will kill you when they find out what you are. And since you can't seem to get your full juice on except when you're out butchering those who 'manipulated your friends.' You are going to burn awful—"_

"_SHUT UP!" I screamed at least. The moment I did however, Deucalion was gone. I collapsed to my knees and started to cry, something I hadn't done since leaving Beacon Hills. "Please just shut up" I whimpered through my tears._

It wasn't until later that I had learned that Deucalion had been the First Evil, but the damage had been done. Or maybe undone since aside from my encounter with Quentin Travers after he had nearly gotten Buffykilled and then fired Giles for saving her, I had been oddly sympathetic since that night. Of course, aside from the new extra furry shifting I had now if I pushed enough, I had no idea what being the Demon Wolf meant. Deucalion had always been too busy bragging about it to actually explain what it was beyond a fancy title.

Drawing away from the topic for the time, I left Willow, Oz, and Giles to prepare for the apocalypse. Buffy had wanted the regular humans absent for the prize fight so Cordelia was at home. Xander was supposed to be at his house too but for some reason he was at the mansion when I got there, witnessing a romantic and heartbreaking argument between Buffy and Angel about, well something. Probably the end of the world but with those too you never knew.

But when I was next to Xander, he smelled different. Not demon infected or poisoned or likewise life threatened but different, as if there was another scent lingering on him. I took a moment to recover when I realized whose scent it was.

'Xander, you asshole,' I thought angrily. 'I take away Cordelia's memory of you cheating on her; give you a second chance at a relationship just to be a nice guy. And you throw it away for a one night stand with Faith?'

I was furious enough to want to tear Xander's throat out but the gang had enough to worry about that night as it was. So I streamlined my way over to Faith's to pick her up for the coming battle. And confirm my suspicions of intercourse and … betrayal? Why did I feel betrayed? Cordelia was the one who was getting cheated on, again. So I did I feel betrayed personally?

I set the issue aside as best I could as I knocked on Faith's door. When it opened, I saw that Faith had showered only moments before, leaving no smell on her but her own. However, her bed was filthy with Xander's scent and I didn't have to sniff twice to know that my suspicions were true. But I didn't need Faith to get pissed at me now, especially given what was about to go down.

"Showtime?" she asked eagerly.

"You slept with Xander" I stated blankly. So much for that plan, stupid mouth.

Surprisingly, Faith just shrugged. "So, you weren't going to get in the sack anytime soon and I needed some way to burn off the extra slay."

I decided that I needed to salvage the situation and recover Faith as best I could. "Alright" I consented. "Not that that is out of the way, let's go. We've got half an hour to the Hellmouth Open."

"Drinks are on you if we live" she sprung with a chuckle and easy charisma.

"Fine" I consented. "But expect I lecture to go along with it."

"With you giving it, I might actually listen" Faith teased as we rushed off to save the world.

**Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm horrible for making you wait so long. Well, I am sorry, truly but I had writer's block abundant for the second and throw in the final piece of backstory to break it.  
**

**Please REVIEW!**


End file.
